Half empty or half full?
by YouthAwareness
Summary: AU.The glass was half full for Jack. His true family together again, Bobby seeming ready to overcome his 'problems'. But Bobby's home coming comes great revelations and Jack's peace soon shattered. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

AU. The glass was half full for Jack. His true family together again, Bobby seeming to be ready to overcome his "problems"... But with Bobby's home coming comes great revelations...and Jacks peace will soon be shattered.

RATED "M" FOR LANGUAGE!

Title: Half empty or half full?

_Author's note: This is my first fic. I don't want any flames just constructive criticism. I want to thank my Beta Laochra. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any Characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Jack woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He looked at the clock it said 5:30am.

"Goddamnit" he muttered, trying to drag himself from the bed. He looked over at Ennis who was lying next to him. Ennis just stirred at the sound of the phone. Jack made his way down the hall to the telephone hoping it didn't wake Junior. He got to it just before it stopped ringing.

"H'lo" Jack mumbled through the phone, his voice thick with sleep.

"Dad it's me Bobby. I know that I ain't called in a long time but I was wondering could I come up to see ya?" Bobby's voice was tired and deep.

Jack just stood in the hallway in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt not knowing to say. What could he say? He didn't realize that he hadn't spoken for some time.

"Dad?" Bobby spoke softly. "Are y'alrigh'?"

"What? Oh yeah!" Jack was brought back to reality "Hell yeah! Course y'can! But why?" Jack remembered all the fights he had with Bobby growing up. He was still sixteen now a young man.

"Thanks, I 'preciate this. Can I explain everything when I get there?" He asked.

"Sure, eh ok, when y'gonna be up?" Jack tried to sound normal but there was so much excitement and anxiety in his voice he was sure Bobby heard it, but if he did he didn't say anything.

"Maybe tomorrow …….. Is that too soon?" Jack started to hear nervousness in Bobby's voice.

"No it ain't how y'gettin' up here? Want me t'pick y'up?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm gettin' a ride with a friend…" Bobby answered.

"Ok, well um….' Jack had no idea what to say next "How does yer momma feel about this?" He wondered why would Lureen would let Bobby see him.

"Well she …… can I tell y'when I get up there?" He asked nervously. Bobby seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

"Yeah …ok" Jack answered a bit curiously.

"Ennis… still there?" Bobby knew he sounded nervous, he tried to relax his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Jack hoped Bobby would want to see Ennis too.

"No reason" He replied.

"Well… ok" Jack was running out of things to see.

"Ok, see y'later dad!"

"Bye kid" Jack's hand was shaking with excitement as he put down the receiver of the phone. He turned around and saw Ennis standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe.

"Who was that?" Ennis said sleepily.

"Nothin'. Just a phone call from Bobby…" Jack was looking at the floor but when he said Bobby's name he looked at Ennis and smiled.

"Bobby?" Ennis was suddenly wide awake

"Yeah, he wants t'come up….he'll be up tomorrow". He couldn't wipe the grin off his face

"That's great!" Ennis pushed himself from the doorframe.

"What's goin' on?" Alma Jr. appeared from her bedroom down the hall rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ah nothin' darlin'" Ennis smiled at Junior. She looked like a little girl, not a nineteen year old woman.

"Ok then, who was on the phone?" She stood playing with her loose hair which hung near her waist.

"Bobby!" She did a quick double take, arched an eyebrow and looked at Jack. She could see excitement radiate from him.

"Jack, that's wonderful! What'd he say?" Junior bounced on her feet as she asked.

"He's comin' up t'see me" Jack's lips curled into a smile.

"Oh Jack, that's great!" She said giving him a hug. 'It's been a while since I've seen him!'

"I'm pretty damn excited" Jack was still smiling. Ennis looked at him and smiled, he loved when Jack was happy.

"Ok, I'm goin' t'bed. Night daddy, night Jacky!". She smiled, knowing Jack was excited. She turned and went to go to her room.

"Night, sleep well" Ennis said after her.

"Night Junior" Jack called to her with a small wave.

Junior returned to her room and thought about how she missed Bobby. They became friends over the summers spent here at the ranch, and when he stopped coming, she always wondered why…...

"Come on rodeo! Lets get t'bed" Ennis steered Jack towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll probably be too excited t'sleep now." Jack rubbed his head.

"Y'think Lureen had anythin' t'do with it?" Ennis asked closing the bedroom door behind them.

"Dunno… probably. But why would she want Bobby t'come up? Probably L.D fuckin' Newsome. He probably did something t'Bobby". Jack hated his ex-father in law L.D fuckin Newsome. If he ever did anything to Bobby he would kill him.

"I don't think he would Jack, not on purpose." Ennis turned off the bedroom light.

"I don't know cowboy" Jack shrugged getting into bed.

"C'mon, try and sleep" Ennis was getting into the bed. He was worried why would Bobby come up .He did think something happened with L.D Newsome, he just didn't want to upset Jack.

"Night" Jack got comfortable in bed.

"Night darlin'…sweet dreams" Ennis moved close to Jack to kiss him and to Ennis's surprise Jack fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ennis thought Jack would be too excited to sleep. Ennis soon fell asleep with his arms around Jack.

* * *

The next morning Ennis was in the kitchen making coffee. He'd let Jack sleep awhile.

"Mornin' daddy" Junior came into the kitchen smiling.

"Mornin' darlin'. Want some coffee? It'll be ready in a minute" Ennis turned to ask.

"Nah, I'm ok thanks. Where's Jack? Woulda' thought he'd be up already considerin' what happened last night 'bout Bobby and all" Junior said moving to sit down at the table.

"Yeah that's what I thought but he fell right asleep" He poured himself some coffee.

"T'tell the truth daddy, I missed Bobby. We became good friends, we shared secrets that no one else knows" Ennis snorted at the last part, raising the coffee cup to his mouth, his eyes on his daughter.

"Oh, really? Well it'll be good t'have him up" Ennis softly smiled.

"Yeah… it will" Jack was suddenly in the doorway of the kitchen, a splitting grin on his face. "I really missed him!"

Jack walked into the kitchen pouring him some coffee and sitting across from Junior while Ennis stood leaning against the counter.

"So did I, he feels just like a real brother. I know he's not and can't be but I sometimes think of him like that"

"That's sweet Junior. I'm pretty well sure he'll like to know that" Jack sipped his coffee.

"What time is he getting here at anyway?" Asked Ennis putting down his cup.

"Dunno...he didn't say" Jack played with the handle of his cup.

The morning dragged in slowly for Jack. Ennis checked the cattle and horses. Junior was doing work for school but for Jack it was different he couldn't keep his mind on one thing he either got bored or frustrated too easily.

It was around half three, Jack, Ennis and Junior were sitting on the front porch talking and waiting eagerly for Bobby. Jack and Ennis were sitting on wicker chairs, Junior sat on the steps, leaning against a pillar. They heard a pickup truck engine rumble. They all looked in the direction of the noise. A grey pickup drove into the gravel driveway. Jack didn't know the driver.

_'Probably Bobby's friend' _he thought. Jack stood up and began to walk down towards the driveway. Ennis stood up his hands in his pockets, moving from foot to foot, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. The passenger side of the pickup opened and as Bobby slowly got out, all he heard was gasps as everyone set their eyes on Bobby's black eye, busted lip, arm in a sling and cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"…Goddamnit!" was all Jack managed to say.

* * *

_A/N_:_ Please review!!! Thanks for reading the first chaper:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thanks to the people that reviewed it was appreciated and to onefreetoroam you will find out how that happened in chapter three or four. Thanks to my Beta Laochra and to Stephanie. Ok well enjoy. Reviews will be appreciated._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter two 

Everyone stood and stared at Bobby not knowing what to say. Ennis knew Jack couldn't handle the situation. He ran down off the porch to stand beside Jack.

"Jesus Bobby, what the fuck?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"I think we should talk 'bout this in the house… no point standing out here." Ennis gestured to the house while talking. Bobby silently nodded. Ennis nodded to Bobby's friend to follow. Ennis turned to lead the way, Jack followed still in shock, Bobby and his unknown friend walked behind Jack. Junior sat on the porch not knowing what to do.

"C'mon darlin'" Ennis whispered walking past her, with that she got up and followed them into the house. Ennis knew they were ready for drinks. The others went into the living room. He went to the fridge and took out four cold beers, Junior wasn't much of a drinker, he wasn't sure if Bobby or his friend even drank… after all Bobby was sixteen and his friend looked about the same.He figured they needed one.

_'Hell Bobby and Jack look like they definitely need one!' _Ennis thought closing the fridge door.

When he returned to the living room, everyone was sitting. Jack was slumped on the edge of his seat obviously eagerly awaiting an answer. Jack took the beer Ennis handed him gratefully and took a long swallow from the bottle. Ennis handed Bobby and his friend a beer and they wordlessly took them Bobby looked at the floor while taking the beer instead of Ennis's face. Ennis stood near the door sipping his drink.

"Who did this Bobby?" Jack asked after a long silence. He wanted revenge.

"First of all y'gotta stay calm! Promise me that!" Bobby said avoiding his fathers face.

"Well, that depends on who it was!" Jack snapped back.

"Well don't blame momma alrigh'?" Bobby said.

"Did she have somethin' t'do with this?" Jack asked.

"Don't blame her alright?" Bobby's tone growing firm.

"Alright fine! Are y'gonna fuckin' tell me or what?" Jack asked impatiently.

Bobby let out a sigh and said staring at the label of the beer bottle. "Grandpa" He voice was quiet like a child.

"What?!" Jack stood up overcome with rage.

Ennis and Junior both looked at Bobby and then at Jack.

"Why? How? When? What yer momma do?" Jack had so many questions.

"Well, this is kinda hard to say" Bobby said his voice remaining quiet. Junior was starting to feel uncomfortable. She got up to leave, Bobby's still unknown friend put down his nearly finished bottle of beer and followed, Ennis just nodded as they left the room. Jack was too busy worrying and trying to understand to notice.

"I'm Johnny" Bobby's friend introduced himself putting out his hand to shake Juniors while they stood in the hall.

"Alma Junior but call me Junior, everyone else does" She replied shaking his hand.

"Nice meetin' y'Junior. I better be on me way, tell Bobby I said bye. I'll just get his stuff from me truck" Johnny returned to his grey pickup and retrieved a medium sized green bag.

"Thanks" Junior took the bag and put it in Bobby's room which was there for his summer visits.

"Bye now" Johnny left the house. Junior heard the engine rumbled and slowly fade. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back into the living. She decided to go in. She figured Bobby might need help now that Johnny was gone.

Junior's hand hung above the door handle she could hear muffled voices. She sighed and opened the door and went into the room. Bobby was sitting in the same position that he was when Junior left, Jack was pacing and Ennis was leaning against the wall looking worried. Junior looked at Bobby again she saw tears sliding down his face. She sat down beside him in Johnny's recently absent seat. Junior came in, in the midst of the conversation slightly lost at what they were talking about.

"Yer momma knows I'm gonna call her now" Ennis never seen Jack so angry before but after all it was his only son and if anyone touched Ennis's daughters they were dead.

"No! Y'said you wouldn't blame her!" He sat forward.

"Well she calls herself yer fuckin' mother, some fuckin' mother!" Jack was grinding his teeth.

"Well at least she was there, I only saw y'two months outta the summer and missed most Christmases. How do y'think I felt when fella's talked 'bout goin' out with their dad's. I never saw ya! She tried her best and I'm mad at grandpa but upset 'bout momma! I know she still loves me and I can't change who I am!" Bobby didn't realize he was shouting. He was still crying. Jack was pacing listening intently to what Bobby was saying.

"Bobby… I know I haven't always been there I do try and see ya, but Childress is a good way away" Jack explained.

"Is that why y'never visited me? Y'only visited once at Christmas and that's it! 'Cause if y'love me y'sure don't show it!" Bobby tried to stay calm.

"I try I can't come up that often y'know how your momma gets and not to mention L.D" Jack said his name with disgust. "I swear I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" Jack had the urge to punch something and pretend it was L.D's face he busting up. He settled with giving a cushion a quick punch pretending he broke L.D's nose. Ennis sensed that Bobby wanted to talk to Jack by himself. Ennis thought quickly.

"I think we need some coffee. Junior come help" Junior understood her father and left the room followed by Ennis. As soon as they got into the kitchen Ennis slumped into a chair by the kitchen table and let out a sigh from deep within his chest.

"Where'd his friend go?" Ennis asked curiously looking around.

_'Obviously he didn't hear the engine rumble' _Junior thought _'He was probably too involved in what was happening'_

"He's gone, left some of Bobby's stuff, I put in it his room" Junior said busy making the coffee.

"Oh" Ennis said.

"His name's Johnny" Junior said putting the coffee on the table in front of her father.

"Oh" Ennis repeated sipping his coffee.

"Think I should bring 'em coffee or should I wait" Junior asked looking at the closed living room door.

"I'd wait awhile" Ennis suggested. Junior sat beside him at the table. A few moments of silence passed. Ennis and Junior sat sipping coffee.

"D'hear that?" Ennis asked.

"Hear what? I didn't hear nothin'" Junior was confused.

"Exactly… they're not shoutin' no more".

"Should we check 'em?" Junior asked unsurely.

"Yeah c'mon" Ennis and Junior walked over to the living room door. Ennis slowly opened it. Jack was sitting beside Bobby, both were crying.

"Is everythin' ok?" Ennis asked with a lump rising in his throat at the sight of Jack crying.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. This one is a little longer. Keep reviewing I like to hear what people think. Thanks to Laochra. Please review. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Ennis stood in the doorway, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"What's wrong daddy?" Junior came up behind Ennis and looked over his shoulder "Oh Jack, Bobby what's wrong?" She squeezed in past her father and knelt in front of Bobby and Jack.

Jack wiped a tear from his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Damn I need coffee" Jack stood up and went to leave a room.

"No Jack, lemme get it" Junior insisted.

"No…stay with Bobby" Jack walked to the door and stood in front of Ennis. He looked up at Ennis. Ennis saw sadness and hatred in Jack's eyes. Ennis moved aside and let Jack pass. He followed Jack into the kitchen and found Jack starting to make coffee shakily.

"What happened?" Ennis asked gently, moving closer to Jack.

Jack turned around from making the coffee and looked at Ennis's face and then into his eyes that were still shining with repressed sorrow.

"Ennis, he just told me that ………that" Jack's voice was cracked, he didn't trust himself to talk without crying. Ennis understood, he wanted to know what happened but it could wait.

"C'mon sit down, lemme make the coffee" With that Jack moved and sat at the table, head in his hands.

Ennis put the coffee in front of Jack "There's some whiskey over there if y'want it"

"Yeah" Jack let out a ghost of a smile.

"I'll take these into Bobby and Junior" Ennis held two cups in his hands.

Ennis walked into the living room. Bobby was trying not to cry. Ennis set the coffee down in front of them on the small coffee table. Junior was gently rubbing Bobby's back. His face looked worse tearstained.

"Thanks daddy" Junior said weakly.

Ennis went back into the kitchen, Jack was sipping his coffee. He looked up when he heard Ennis come in. Ennis went and got the coffee he was drinking before, he put it beside Jack's cup and sat beside him.

"Damn I wish I had a smoke right now!" Jack breathed.

"Yer the one that made us give up 'member" Ennis chuckled.

"Now I wish I didn't!" Jack was smiling.

"If y'want 'em real bad I have a pack I kept hidden in a drawer" Ennis was smiling his sneaky smile.

"Y'what? Have y'been smoking 'em?" Jack was smiling now being mock serious.

"No kept 'em in case of emergencies. Just like this one I guess" Ennis didn't have to wait for an answer he got up and headed towards the bedroom. He opened his bedside locker which was full of anything and everything. Jack always told him to clean it that half the stuff he thought he lost was there Ennis just ignored him he knew everything that was in that draw or so he thought.

"Found 'em" Ennis called back into the kitchen after a few minutes of throwing things out all over the floor. He walked back into the kitchen and placed a pack of half empty or half full Malboro beside Jack's coffee cup.

"Got a light?" Jack asked taking a cigarette out of the crumbled pack and putting it in his mouth.

Ennis pulled out a box of matches from his jeans pocket, took one out, struck it and lit the cigarette in Jack's mouth.

"Thanks cowboy." Jack let out a sad smile and dragged.

"No problem, that's what I'm good for" Jack sensed the joking tone in Ennis's voice but want to let him know that he was very special to him.

"No it ain't cowboy" Jack leaned over to Ennis and kissed him on the lips.

"I forgot how it tastes to kiss a smoker" Ennis joked.

"Fuck you! I love y'really" Jack said taking another drag deep into his lungs.

"I love you too" Ennis always wondered why he had problems saying this to Jack he loved Jack and he always knew that.

"I'm really tired, y'think it'll be alright if I got some sleep" Jack asked finishing his smoke.

"Course… I'll make sure Bobby and Junior are alright. Go t'bed"

"Ok, only lemme sleep a few hours"

"Ok night rodeo" Ennis smiled.

"Night cowboy" Jack put out his cigarette, left the kitchen and went into the living room. Junior had her arm around Bobby "I'm gonna go t'bed get a few hours sleep" Jack said looking at Bobby.

"Ok Jack sleep well"

"Night dad" Bobby's voice was still low and sounded like he had been crying.

"We'll talk some more later" Jack left the room and headed towards the bedroom. He sat on the bed took off his boots and went into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

"Damn you look rough" He spoke to his reflection. He was yawing walking back into the bedroom "What the?" Jack tripped over the stuff Ennis threw out of the draw looking for the cigarettes. He slid some of the junk under the bed.

'_I'll get it tomorrow' _he thought. He stripped to his drawers, got into the bed and fell into a heavenly sleep lost in the softness of the bed.

* * *

"Jack, Jack wake up, I made some dinner" Ennis's voice was gentle. 

"What?" Jack growled pulling the blankets away from his face blinking his eyes, adjusting them to the light.

"C'mon wake up"

"What time's it?" Jack said trying to fight a yaw, sitting up looking at Ennis.

"'Bout seven maybe a little after"

Ennis sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Jack get out of the bed struggling into his jeans "Y'don't have t'have yer dinner now we could wait awhile" Ennis smiled his smile that only Jack saw.

"Maybe later cowboy, I'm starving" Jack leaned in and gave Ennis a light kiss on the lips. "Where's Bobby?" Jack asked looking down fixing his belt.

"He's watchin' television but I think he's goin' t'bed soon." Ennis watched Jack put on his shirt and buttoning it.

"Alright cowboy. What y'make me for dinner? Beans?" Jack couldn't fight the laughter.

"Fuck off. I did steak" Ennis joked back not able to hold his laughter.

"Good I'm starving" On cue his stomach rumbled.

"Sure sounds like it"

Jack went into the kitchen, Junior was sitting at the table reading what Ennis described as a girly book about making men fall in love with women. She looked up when she heard Jack walk in.

"Hi Junior, Bobby still watchin' TV?"

"Yeah some sport thing, I think" Junior said closing her book and turning down the page.

"Junior thanks for being so nice t'Bobby"

"Why wouldn't I be. Your dinner's over there. Daddy done steak"

"Thanks. He needs people bein' nice t'him" Jack walked over to his dinner, back turned to Junior.

"I'll always be nice t'him" Junior said.

"He'll really 'preciate that"

"What exactly happened?" She asked.

"What?" Jack turned around to Junior.

"What happened? All I got outta him was L.D done something. I didn't really understand but I didn't wanna press it" Junior looked at Jack waiting for a answer.

"I don't think I should be the one t'tell ya"

"I'm never gonna find out from him" Jack took a deep breath, leaned against the counter his arms behind him holding on to the counter as if he'd fall if he didn't hold on.

"I didn't tell ya, yer dad don't know yet so don't tell alright?" Jack asked.

"Alright" She nodded in agreement.

Jack cleared his throat "L.D caught him with his friend…."

"With his friend?" Junior gave Jack a curious look.

Jack sighed not wanting to tell Junior that Bobby was actually gay "Yeah the way me and yer father……." Jack didn't have to finish his sentence he knew she understood.

"Oh y'mean" Junior said with wide eyes, Jack nodded "And that's why?...wow….I didn't see that comin'.."

"Well there's more" Jack said slowly.

"Really, that's bad enough" Junior's creased her forehead, she was thinking.

"Yeah y'see there was some money that went missin' outta the business and it was a lot and the next day the same amount appeared in Bobby's account" Junior looked shocked.

"So they think it was Bobby?" Junior asked quietly.

"Yeah that's another reason why he got beat up." Junior saw tears in Jack's eyes. A tear slid down his face. "He's not safe anymore"

"Oh poor Bobby" Junior was close to tears.

"Yeah" Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I'm goin t'Texas in the morin' to see L.D"

"What? Does daddy know? What 'bout Bobby, how does he feel?" Junior was paniced.

"They don't know, no one knows 'cept you" Jack mumbled.

"Yer goin' t'Texas" Bobby was standing in the doorway Junior or Jack didn't hear him leave the living room.

Both turned at the sound of his voice.

"Bobby! Yeah I'm goin'. L.D has no right t'treat y'like that. I'm goin t'Texas and goin kill him" Jack stood with a look of anger on his face.

"No dad! Yer not goin'! Y'll get killed" Bobby walked further into the kitchen.

"Yer my son Bobby I don't want anyone hurting y'especially yer own grandfather"

"Dad, I don't want y'goin' yer gonna die, a lotta people know 'bout y'and Ennis" Bobby was worrying, Jack could hear this in his voice.

"I don't care" Jack tried not to sound scared even though he was very scared.

"But Ennis will!"

Jack knew this but he had to make him see why he had to go "Well I'm gonna have t'make him see"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading as always please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Ok well here is chapter four. Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks Laochra! Please review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ennis was in the bedroom trying to fit all the things he pulled out of the drawer when looking for cigarettes for Jack back inside. He cursed under his breath. He heard Jack walk in but was too busy to look up.

Jack sat on the bed and tried to prepare himself for what he was going to tell Ennis. "Ennis" Jack was watching Ennis trying to close the drawer.

"Huh?"

"Eh……..I have to tell y'somethin' and it's important" The palm of Jack's hand was rubbing his jeans nervously.

"Hang on" Jack remembered the stuff he slid under the bed. He leaned off the bed and pulled out a few miscellaneous items.

"Why y'gotta go spoil it for me" Jack got off the bed and sat beside Ennis on the floor

"Just leave it!" Ennis thought this was strange Jack was always telling him to clean his mess. He knew something was wrong and it was important, figuring it was something to do with Bobby considering he didn't know the entire story.

"I gotta tell y'somethin' and it's sorta important" Jack breathed "I'm gonna go t'Texas" Jack said it quickly to get it out.

"What? Why would y'wanna go back t'Texas for? Does Bobby need somethin'? I'll go, I don't want y'goin' back there"

"It'll be ok Ennis… I have t'see L.D 'bout somethin'" Jack tried to sound relaxed and calm about it.

"Yer gonna get yerself in trouble Jack" Ennis's voice was shaking. Jack moved closer to Ennis so he was right beside him, shoulders touching.

"Y'gotta trust me… I'll be fine! I can stand up for myself" Jack gave Ennis's hand a reassuring touch.

"I'm just really worried. I'm goin' with ya" Ennis turned so he facing Jack.

"Ennis, it'll be twice as dangerous y'comin' with me and I'll be happier knowin' y'were here" Jack spoke while looking into Ennis's eyes.

"What 'bout me? I won't know where y'are gonna be, y'might be in a ditch and I wouldn't know it" Ennis's voice began to crack remembering his father taking him to see Earl dead when he was nine. He was having nightmares about it and it was Jack in the irrigation ditch and they had taken tire irons to him instead of Earl.

"I won't be found dead in a ditch. No one's gonna get me" Jack was struggling to keep his voice even. Ennis was looking at the floor and Jack put his hand under Ennis's chin and raised so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Ennis I love y'and nothings gonna happen t'me t'take it away."

All Ennis could do was smile. Jack leaned forward and gently kissed him but Ennis turned it into a passionate one. He needed Jack now. Ennis got up and pushed Jack on to the bed, Ennis taking control.

Bobby was in the kitchen with Junior.

"If he goes t'Texas he's gonna die!" Bobby worried out loud.

"Jack's smart. I'm sure nothin's gonna happen" Both were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Being smart won't get y'away from my grandpa" Bobby spoke with hollowness in his voice that sent a shiver down Junior's spine. "I guess he told ya"

"Told me what?" Junior tried to act innocence but she was never very good at acting.

"Everything" Junior sighed.

"Yeah he did" Junior answered him.

"Well, what y'think?" Bobby asked.

"'Bout which bit?"

"All of it"

"I don't care, yer still the same Bobby and 'bout the money thing… I don't believe y'took it" Junior started to play with her hair.

"So y'know 'bout the other thing?" Bobby asked all of a sudden going shy.

"Yeah… Jack told me"

"Sorry for not telling ya"

"It's ok, I know yer upset"

"Yeah, without Johnny I'd be lost" Bobby was smiling and looking at the floor.

"So Johnny's the lucky fella then?" Junior tried to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Bobby blushed under his bruises and cuts. He let out a mumble that sounded like yeah.

"Well I think he's cute! Y'have good taste" This remake made him even redder. He tried to change the subject.

"Y'think Ennis will let him go?" Bobby asked.

"Daddy's pretty stubborn but he loves Jack and would do anythin' for him, so if Jack really wants t'go he'll let him"

"Yeah yer righ'" Bobby sighed.

"It's been a long day, I didn't get much sleep since yer call" Junior yawned.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. I was staying at a motel 'bout three hours drive from here" He apologised.

Junior raised an eyebrow and smirked "With Johnny?"

Bobby cursed himself as he began to blush again.

"Since when did y'get so shy!" Junior laughed.

"Dunno" He muttered.

"I'm gettin' t'bed. Y'could do the same. Oh look, Jack didn't eat his dinner" Junior stood up and walked over to the oven.

"I think he's gettin' up t'something else" He began to smirk.

"What y'mean?" Junior asked very confused.

"Just listen" Bobby put his finger to his mouth to indicate silence.

Junior stayed silent for a moment until she heard a faint moan which sounded like Jack, coming from the bedroom.

"Bobby!" She squeaked.

"Well it's better than walking in" He said with a smile "Y'still goin' t'bed?"

"No! Wanna go sit on the porch?" Junior asked, already walking out.

"Sure" Bobby answered, trying to fight the laughter rising in him.

They ended up sitting up till after one like they did all those summers ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby woke up taking a minute to remember where he was. He sat up slowly, his arm and head aching. He used the bathroom and struggled to get dressed. When he finally got his t-shirt on he glanced at the clock which read eight forty five.

He walked into the kitchen to find Junior scrabbling around looking for a book muttering "I'm late, I'm late"

"Need help?" Bobby asked, trying to help.

"Did y'see a book 'bout three hundred pages long, brown cover with a picture of an old guy on the front?" Junior mumbled.

Bobby casted his eyes quickly around the room until he noticed something. He walked over to the book shelf beside the study door. He picked up a book that fitted Junior's description off the top shelf.

"This it?" he asked holding out the book.

"Yeah thanks Bobby, I'm late I gotta go" She rushed over to him and took the book which she stuffed into her bag she had on her shoulder.

"Wait! Do y'have any painkillers?" Junior stopped and thought for a second.

"Yeah, top shelf my medicine cabin" She nodded.

"Eh, I don't feel comfortable lookin' through yer stuff" He thought about what 'girl things' he would find.

"Ok, hold on" She ran to her room. Bobby heard things fall and Junior mumble something. She ran to the doorway and tossed him a small container of painkillers.

"See y'later" She said before she ran out the door.

Bobby wanted to ask where Jack and Ennis were. He was curious to know whether Jack went to Texas. He took the painkillers with a glass of water. He looked out from the back porch to see Jack and Ennis riding back to the stables. He was happy to see Jack hadn't left yet. He'd wait until they came up to the house to talk. He made himself breakfast while he waited.

Just as he finished his breakfast Jack and Ennis came into the kitchen. By the look on Ennis's face Bobby guessed Jack told him everything.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Ennis said heading out onto the hall towards the door.

"Bobby, I'm goin' t'Texas in a hour" Jack spoke first taking off his jacket and hat.

"Well, if Ennis can't stop y'then I can't" Bobby said looking down at the coffee cup in front of him on the table. Jack nodded.

"I'm gonna pack…" Bobby stood up quickly, spilling his cup.

"Dad, don't do anything stupid!"

"I'll try not ta" Jack walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait dad" Bobby called.

"Yeah" Jack walked back.

"Eh…can I live here permanently" Bobby looked awkward. He needed to do something with his hand, he brushed his dark shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I don't mind! Course y'can, but I'll have t'talk t'Ennis"

"Thanks dad" Bobby smiled widely at his father.

"It's ok Bobby" Jack returned the smile.

Jack went into the bedroom soon followed by Ennis.

"Who was that?" Jack asked opening the closet to look for a bag.

"There's somethin' wrong with one of the horses, I'll check it in a minute. How's Bobby?" Ennis stood beside the desk.

"He wants to live here permanently I said I'd talk t'ya first"

"Of course he can live here after everything he has been through, y'don't gotta ask me"

"Yeah but y'asked when Junior wanted t'live here. I can't believe she's been living here a year" Jack pulled a bag out of the closet and started putting clothes in it.

"Yeah, don't know why I was so nervous. I think it was the fight with Alma, she was so mad. Y'sure y'don't want me comin' with ya?" Ennis asked moving from where he stood to sit on the bed.

"No, I gotta handle this myself. Thanks for being so understandin'"

"I don't know how yer so calm 'bout this. I'd knock L.D through the wall" Ennis breathed slowly to vent his anger.

"That's another reason I don't want y'comin'" Jack let out a hint of a smile. Ennis smiled back.

"Y'seen my dark blue shirt" Jack asked flicking through all the shirts in the closet.

"No don't think so" Ennis walked over to Jack, put his arms around his waist and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss ya. How long y'goin' for?"

"Dunno, couple of days probably. I gotta get some of Bobby's stuff and have a few words" Jack rubbed the back of Ennis's head.

"I hope so. I'm still nervous 'bout y'goin' but I can't stop ya. Anythin' goes wrong, gimme a call I'll be in Childress as fast as I can" Ennis tried to reassure jack.

"Thanks cowboy, oh I need my shaving stuff" Jack headed for bathroom, he returned carrying a little bag which he stuffed into his bigger bag which had some clothes.

"Well that's everything I think" Jack said looking round the room.

"Sorry Junior couldn't be here t'see y'leave" Ennis shut the closet door.

"It's alright" Jack shouldered his bag and walked out to the front door leaving his bag beside it and called for Bobby.

"Y'leaving now?" Bobby asked with a hint of sorrow in his voice looking at the floor.

"Yeah" Bobby stood awkwardly for a moment. He slowly looked up at his father's face and he jumped towards him for a hug. Jack hugged him back being careful of his arm. Ennis just stood and smiled. Bobby let go and took a step back.

Jack smiled as he shouldered his bag and opened the door and walked out to his truck with Ennis walking beside him. Jack throw his bag in the back of his truck, he slowly got in and pulled down the window, looking at Ennis who was trying so hard not to cry.

"I love ya" Jack's voice was cracking.

"I love y'too rodeo" Ennis's tongue met Jack's dying for any contact before he left. They kissed slowly and tendering for a while neither wanting to break apart.

They broke apart both needing air.

"I love ya" Jack repeated. He stared the ignition and slowly reversed the truck, a tear slid down Ennis face. He waved as Jack set off on his journey. As Jack drove away he started to cry he roughly wiped away his tears and drove towards Childress, Texas.

_A/N: Thanks for reading:) Please, please review :) Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Laochra! Another A/N at the bottom._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story, nor am I profiting for this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Jack was in his dinky motel room lying on the bed. He was too tired to undress, the only part of his clothing he managed to take off, his boots, were thrown messily on the floor. His eyes were tired from driving and crying, he needed rest. He fell into an uneasy sleep and the hard mattress didn't help. Jack arrived in Childress at two thirty in the morning and at that time he didn't care what motel room he got so long as it had a bed. Maybe he should have been more specific…

Jack woke at half nine to find that his sleep had given only a little relief to his eyes. He walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He turned on the shower, praying to whatever god who looked after seedy motel dwellers that the water was hot. He had a shower and a shave. He decided to get breakfast in the diner down the street. As he pulled into an empty parking space he thought he recognized the truck he parked beside, but he just put it at the back of his mind. He walked into the diner and sat at an empty booth. He sat down and looked around. Across the diner Jack saw Bobby's friend Johnny

having a hushed disagreement with someone Jack vaguely recognized. He thought he knew him as one of Lureen's cousins though he wasn't too sure of his name but he was sure that's who it was. Johnny stood up looking very annoyed as he walked pass Jack booth to get to the door, he stopped short, eyes widening.

"Hello Mr. Twist. What y'doin' back in Texas?" He asked hoping Jack didn't see the argument that he just had.

"I eh…….. Came t'see L.D and t'pick up some of Bobby's stuff"

"So Bobby told y'everythin' then?" Johnny asked almost shyly.

"Yeah, he told me everythin'" Johnny got a slight pink color in his cheeks that Jack noticed.

"I never learned yer name"

"Oh, it's Johnny" Johnny extended his hand and Jack shook it.

"Call me Jack, not Mr.Twist" he added with a grimace.

"Ok… well I better be on my way, nice t'meet y'again Mr…… sorry…Jack"

Johnny got in his grey truck and drove off.

Jack order coffee and some pancakes which he ate quickly. He paid and got in his truck. He sat there deciding where to go first. He decided to see Lureen first, he would go to the house first and if she wasn't there he would go to the business. He started his truck and drove the ten minutes to his old house, now Lureen's.

The house looked the same as it did where he left, he saw Lureen's car parked in the drive way. Jack parked in front of the house he took a deep breath before he got out of the truck. He walked up to the door and knocked he was suddenly nervous. He saw Lureen's figure move to the door to answer though the translucent glass.

"Jack!" Lureen answered the door in utter surprise.

"Yeah, can I come in we need t'talk" Jack spoke calmly.

"It's 'bout Bobby isn't it?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah can I come in?" Jack asked, he thought it was strange asking could he come into a house that he once lived in.

"We've got nothin' t'talk 'bout" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah we do. Can I please come in?" Jack pressed.

"Fine ok, but not for too long!" She turned and walked to the back of the house. Jack closed the door behind him taking off his hat as he followed.

Lureen stood in the middle of the kitchen arms crossed again, with a face on her that looked like a random donkey had shat in the hallway.

"Ok what do y'want t'say?" She asked coldly.

Jack stood a few metres away from her.

"Why did L.D do that t'Bobby?" She looked at him in disgust.

"Daddy didn't do that. Some boys did it after they caught Bobby with his……… his" Lureen spoke unable to get the word out.

"Boyfriend" Jack interrupted feeling angry that Lureen was trying to cover up her father's actions.

"He deserves what he got" Lureen said with no emotion in her voice. Jack was shocked.

"What? How could y'say something like that! He's yer own son, flesh and blood and y'treat him like this!" Jack raised his voice.

"Yeah and he's queer! Do y'know how it feels a son and an ex-husband! It makes me think there is something wrong with me. I know people are talkin' are 'bout it! And he stole from the business!" Lureen's voice was raised too.

"Y'don't believe that, just 'cause I'm gay and Bobby is y'think it's yer doing! Y'actually believe that! And y'think he's a thief!" Jack was moving his arms while he talked.

"Yeah, I think he's thief! He stole money!" Lureen was mimicking Jack.

"Bobby said L.D framed him. L.D had debts! What would a sixteen year old want with all that money!" Jack was still shouting.

"Daddy doesn't have any debts! He tried his best t'be good t'Bobby but he kept pushing him away!"

"No! L.D made him leave! He did anything but be nice t'him, maybe he pretended just for yer sake! When he found out 'bout Bobby, do yer wanna know 'xaclty what he said to him?" Jack was tapping his foot in irritation.

"Oh y'mean what Bobby told ya!" Lureen couldn't believe a word Jack was saying.

"He said L.D called him 'a dirty queer just like his father, why didn't he go run t'me 'cause he could never make a real man outta him and that I could teach him t'suck cocks and get him a fuck bubby' and I believe Bobby, why would he make it up!"

"Jack, Daddy could never be so cruel. He treated him like a son, he tried t'be the father y'weren't. Y'never visited him" Lureen's voice was quite Jack heard tears in her voice, of frustration or sadness he didn't know.

"Y'never let me and y'think yer father woulda let me! He's still disgusted with me 'cause a Ennis and I don't care what he does t'me but it's my son he's crossed the line! He's sick for framing his own grandchild and punishin' him for who he is, it's not his fault and the money just gave him more reason for punishin' my son!" Jack was on the verge of tears.

Lureen spoke with her cold eyes filling with tears staring right at Jack "Get outta my house. I don't want nobody in my house insulting my family, Jack Twist!"

"Fine, but I'm Bobby's family… remember that!" Jack turned and walked towards the door with Lureen on his tail. He walked out of the door, Lureen slamming it behind him leaning with her back against it pressing her weight against it letting the first silvery tear fall to the ground.

Jack left the house angry he needed a drink. He jumped in his truck and drove to the closest bar to get as wasted as soon as humanly possible. Driving was hard with his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis sat in the study flicking through paperwork that Jack was meant to do but thought it was better for him to do it even if he wasn't too sure how to, he figured just add the numbers. He was getting tired looking at small numbers. He walked into the kitchen to get a beer, he saw a note on the table in Junior's handwriting. Ennis looked at it and read it. It said

_Daddy, me and Bobby gone to the stables maybe ride the horses. Didn't want to disturb you while you were working,_

_hope you don't mind We'll be back soon_

_Junior xxx_

Ennis put the note down on the table,opened his beer and starting drinking it. He went to the living room and turned on the television to find the news was on. He wasn't really paying attention to it, he was too caught up in his thoughts about how Jack was getting on.

_'He left yesterday morning and hasn't called yet. He can look after himself I shouldn't be worrying' _Ennis thought but still he did worry. He was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the knock on the door until the tenth knock. He suddenly jumped, spilling some of the beer on himself. He put the bottle on a dresser as he walked out to get the door.

"Francine! What y'doin' here?" Ennis asked very excited.

"Daddy!" Francine jumped into her father's arms squeezing him tight.

"Darlin' what are y'doin' here?" Ennis asked after they stopped hugging. Francine still lived with her mother as she was still in school so she didin't find time to come up that often.

"I need a reason t'come up t'see my own father" She said unconvincingly.

Ennis looked at her "Y'never were a good liar. C'mon inside tell me what's wrong" Ennis stepped aside to let her walk in. They walked into the living room Ennis sat in the chair he was in before he answered the door, Francine sat in the chair beside him. "So what's wrong?"

"Eh ... daddy" She was nervous he could tell from her wringing her hands together on her lap. "Right…I'm just gonna get straight to the point…I'm ... I'm pr… pregnant" She said looking down at her hands too afraid to look up at her father, She heard his breathing hitch.

"Y're pregnant. Well are y'sure?" Ennis asked so calmly that Francine quirked an eyebrow in surprise '_Well he won't be calm when he finds out the next part' _She thought.

"Yep, took a test" She answered.

"Well, who's the father?" Ennis asked all too relaxed.

"I eh ... I don't know" Francine was sweating she was so nervous.

Ennis looked at his daughter "Yer telling me y've slept with so many people y'don't know who the father is" His was still mildly calm maybe not as much as before but still relatively. Maybe it was the calm before the storm…she wringed her hands nervously.

Francine not wanting to acknowledge the fact she was easy but she couldn't.

"Yeah… I'm so sorry Daddy"

"What did yer mother say?" he asked though grinded teeth trying to stay calm.

"She doesn't know" Francine was still looking at her hands. She could feel her father's eyes burning through her.

Ennis breathed he needed time to think. He stood up and went to leave the room.

"Where y'goin' daddy?" Francine asked nervously.

"For a ride, I need time t'think" He left the room and walked out towards the stables, ranch workers greeting him as he passed.

He saddled up and was on his horse when Junior saw him.

"Daddy, where y'goin'?" She called off in confusion.

Ennis turned at her voice to look at her "I need time t'think. Francine's in the house if y'wanna go up"

"Oh what's she doin' here?"

"She has news" Ennis rode away without waiting for Junior to reply.

Jack sat at the bar of a smoking bar filled with cowboys. He didn't recognize anybody but he didn't care he didn't want any company. He ordered another beer while lighting a cigarette in his mouth. He wanted to get drunk and forget everything. He sighed loudly without realizing he had.

"Somethin' wrong?" The big bartender with short curly hair asked. Jack looked up when he heard the Bartender ask.

"Ah nothin' I can't handle, least I think so" Jack answered slightly drunk.

"Get yerself in trouble with an answer like that" The bartender chuckled back .

"I'm already in trouble" Jack was drunk and felt lightheaded.

"Yeah I know wha' y'mean" The bartender still chuckled "Lets hope y'can handle it"

"With a few more of these I will" Jack said waving his empty beer bottle which he drank while the bartender talked. He flicked ash off his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray beside him. He wanted Ennis so much to be near him beside him to help him but he couldn't. Ennis was in Wyoming and he was here in Texas and all he could do is dream and get back to Ennis as quick as possible. He slowly drank the beer that was put in front of him and smoked the cigarette in his hand while he daydreamed about Ennis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I hope there aren't any spelling mistakes in this one. I promise to go back and fix the mistakes in the other chapters but I'm too lazy to do it now but i will do it. Please review they make me happy and want to write more so please review! Thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Thanks to **onefreetoroam** and to **Rock and Sarcasm** for their reviews and thanks **Laochra**! Very much appreciated! Here's another chapter you know the drill please R&R! I have a little game I never said what year it was set in. Can anyone give a guess? Hint look at the Childrens ages! I think alot of people will get it! Anyway Thanks and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

Chapter 6

Jack woke with a hangover the size of Texas. He slowly sat up but winced with the pain in his head. He lay back down and soon found himself thinking  
about how he was going to talk to L.D and he knew that Lureen would have called him already telling him to prepare himself for Jack coming to see  
him. After a hour of intense thinking Jack got himself ready to go out. He slowly walked out to his pickup thinking how he got it there without a mark  
on it. He moaned, the sunlight was too bright for his eyes. The sunlight was a contrast from the dim, dull motel room. He drove to the same diner he did   
yesterday morning. He sat in the same spot as yesterday but today there was no Johnny.

------------------------

Jack decided to call Ennis when he returned to the motel. Jack parked his truck and walked to his motel room. He dialled the house number and sat on  
the floor beside the phone leaning his head on the wall behind him waiting for someone to answer. He sat playing with the phone cord while sitting  
there.

"Hello" Ennis finally answered.

"Ennis finally what took so long? It doesn't matter. I miss ya. Sorry I didn't call yesterday." Jack was running his hands through his hair. He  
heard Ennis sigh with relief.

"Hi rodeo, I miss ya too. I was worried 'bout ya cause ya didn't call." Jack heard a hint of sadness in Ennis's voice as he said the last part.

"I'm fine, I saw Lureen…"

"Really! What'd she say? Did ya see L.D yet?" Jack knew this was hard for Ennis.

"No I didn't see L.D. Lureen wasn't that welcoming so it didn't go so good. How's Bobby?"

"He seems fine. I think he's worried 'bout ya. Like me"

Jack heard someone that sounded oddly familiar in the background.

"Ennis is that Francine?" He asked with a hint of surprise.

"Huh? Yeah she just came up".

"Is she alright?" Jack was growing concerned.

"Yeah she's got a bit of news but I'll tell ya when ya get back up" Ennis didn't want to tell Jack over the phone.

"Ok. Are ya sure?"

"Yeah I just miss ya"

"I'm miss ya too and I love ya cowboy"

"I love ya too rodeo"

"I better go see L.D"

"Be careful Jack" Jack heard Ennis's voice cracking.

"I will! Don't worry…"

"Bye…"

"Bye"

Jack hung up. The phone call upset him but he knew he had to get it together before he went to see L.D. He got up off the floor and walked over to the  
bathroom, turned on the tap and quickly splashed water on his face. He grabbed his keys on the way out and slammed the door. He sat in the truck  
realising he was out of smokes. He drove to the store to buy some and paying he just waved to the cashier who was trying to talk to him while he paid and  
nodded politely, his mind being somewhere else. He walked out of the store, unwrapping his cigarette packet when he heard someone call his name. He  
quickly turned around and was greeted by L.D Newsome.

"Well well! Jack Twist! Never thought I'd see ya 'round here again" L.D walked over to Jack who stood still.

"L.D, Ya know why I'm here. It's 'bout Bobby" Jack was staring straight at him still holding his cigarettes in his hand.

"Yeah I know, Lureen called… said ya were harassing her in her own home" L.D stopped and stood in front of Jack with space between them.

"Well, it was truth wasn't it. Bobby told me ya framed him, that ya stole the money and planning ta pay off yer debts with it and ya got some boys ta  
beat him up. The fella's told him after they done it"

"Really? Ya believe everything yer sons tells ya? Ya know what they say, like father like son and Bobby's just a queer and good for nothing just like  
ya" spat L.D with disgust in his eyes. Jack was growing angrier by the minute.

"Don't call me or my son that" Jack spoke though grinded teeth.

"Why? It's what ya are and it's the truth. I'm just helping some teenage boys stopped being raped by him" Jack lost it.

"What! Not all gay guys are perverts and ya think ya done everyone a favor! Ya ain't done no one a favor! I swear ta god I wanna kill ya but I promised  
Ennis I won't do anything stupid" Jack was inches away from L.D. L.D simply smirked

"You and yer pervert fuck buddy" L.D spoke with the disgust never leaving his voice.

All Jack wanted to do was jump on L.D and kill him but he knew that would get them no where. L.D knew nothing of what Jack and Ennis had together. He  
wanted to kill him the way he talked about Ennis.

"Fuck off! Yer lucky I'm not breaking yer face" Jack stared at L.D to show him how serious he was. Jack turned around to his truck and began to walk  
towards it.

"That's sweet… always do what yer told by yer sweet little fuck buddy" Jack stopped when he heard this he couldn't stand the mocking tone in his voice.

"I told ya L.D! Fuck off!" Jack didn't turn around.

"Wanna make me" Jack knew L.D wanted a fight. Jack slowly turned around L.D was standing in the same spot. He slowly walked toward him not knowing what  
to do.

"Gimme yer best shot"

Jack lost it, shoving L.D hard but before L.D could retaliate, a guy from across the street came to stop the fight. Jack just walked toward his  
pickup, taking out a cigarette while he walked. He got in his pickup, slamming his door, lit a smoke and sped off towards his motel. He knew  
drinking was a bad idea but he still wasn't fully over his hangover…

----------------------------------

Ennis sat on the back porch leaning back on his chair, blowing rings of smoke out of his mouth when Bobby came out from the kitchen and sat beside  
him without a word.

After a few moments of silence Bobby finally asked the question that was bugging him

"Ennis that was my dad on the phone...eh what'd say? He glanced nervously at Ennis. Ennis took a deep breath put out the smoke in his hand.

"Well Bobby, he said that he saw yer mom and well… that didn't go so great" Ennis was trying to be gentle.

"Yeah… thought it wouldn't. I think she wished I was dead" Bobby was looking at his lap, rubbing his thumb on the fabric of his jeans, his voice was  
shaky and Ennis didn't miss it.

"I don't think that's true Bobby" Ennis now sat leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"I don't know…my life is messed up right now" He let out a frustrated sigh. Ennis just nodded, not knowing how to respond. "Did he see grandpa?"

"Well he said that he was going to" Ennis hoped Jack was alright if he actually went through with seeing L.D.

"I hope he's alrigh'… grandpa ain't the easiest person ta get along with" Ennis nodded again. He never met L.D but from what he heard he knew he  
wasn't the nicest.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the sunset.

----------------------------------

Jack sat on the floor of his motel room with his back leaning against the bed. He was bored and wanted something to do. He wanted to get drunk but  
knew if he got too drunk he would end up doing something to L.D that he would regret so he decided to stay put. It was getting late, the sun  
starting to set. Jack needed air so he thought that he would have a walk to think about things. He left his motel room and started to walk in any  
direction, he didn't really care where. He was lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to anything or anyone around him. He quickly looked at his  
watch, surprised to see it was nearly 11. Jack slowly turned around and headed back to his motel. Jack stood in front of his motel room door looking  
for his key in his pocket when he heard someone walking. He looked up from his task warily. He thought not that many people where be around. There was  
a sheriff walking towards Jack.

"Sorry sir, are ya Mr. Jack Twist" The sheriff asked standing beside Jack. The sheriff was a tall man, dark curly hair and had green eyes.

"Yes sir that's me, How can I help ya?" Jack stood still. He didn't understand what the sheriff would want with him.

"Do ya know a Mr. L.D Newsome?" The sheriff asked referring to his notebook to make sure of L.D's name and to take details off Jack. Jack swallowed  
which the Sheriff noticed.

"Yes sir, he was my father-in-law but I'm divorced now" Jack answered nervously. The sheriff scribbling this down.

"How are things between you and Mr. Newsome?" He asked plainly.

"Well they not really that good at the moment, why'd ya ask?" Jack looked at the sheriff's bagde. His name was Jones.

"Well, Mr. Newsome got attacked" Jones stated.

"When I saw him today he was fine" Jack regretted saying this as soon as he did.

"Oh really, ya saw him today? 'Bout what time would ya say that was?" Jones asked suddenly very interested in Jack. Jack was nervously fiddling with his  
key that he found. when Jones was talking

"Eh, must a been 'bout two"

"'Bout two ya say. Well we have a witness that say they saw you and Mr. Newsome having a disagreement and after ya drove off, Mr. Newsome got  
attacked and his daughter seems ta think that it was mebbe you that done it." Jones knew more there he let on.

"Well L.D had alot of debts" Jack was trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well Mr. Twist, I'm gonna have ta take ya down ta the station right now" Jack froze

"What? Ya think it was me?" He asked wide eyed.

"Well yer wallet was found in the area and ya had an argument with his daughter… So ya can see why. Please come me" Jones said taking handcuffs out  
putting Jack's hands behind his back.

_A/N: What will happen to Jack! How did his wallet get there! Well if you want to find out review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Yet another chapter. I wonder who actually reads these oh yeah me! Thanks **Laochra** you're great! Thanks **Joetheone** , **Alice Chatsend** and **onefreetoroam** for your reviews which made me happy so make me happy again and review! I hoped to have this chapter out sooner but my laptop decided to go a little wonky on me so sorry! Please R&R but no flames thanks from me Y.A!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Jack sat in the back of a old partrol car looking out the window trying to figure out what was happening.How did his wallet get there? Did L.D take it but how? Jack's head was swimming with questions. He was fidgeting in his seat he was still restrained by the handcuffs.

"Almost here" Jones voice shook Jack out of his thoughts. Jack nodded to acknowledge that he heard him. "You don't seem like the type ta hurt someone"

Jack was surprised at the casual tone in Jones voice "Well I didn't do anything ta him"

Jones snorted "That's everyone's story Twist"

"Yeah well it's the truth!"

"And I'm sure people will believe ya" Jones's mocking tone annoyed Jack.

"Yeah" Jack mumbled pissed at him.

"Well we're here" Jones stopped in front of old grey building, parked the car, got out and opened Jack's door. It was differcult for Jack to get out wearing his handcuffs. He awkardly got out of the car.

He followed Jones into the building. He walked through the waiting room he saw a lot of what he thought were criminals wearing handcuffs. Jones pulled Jack through a pair of doors. Inside the doors there was an big office with several desks and many other people in handcuffs. Jack could hear a din. Jones took him to a desk where he whispered to a older man who nodded and started writing things down on a notepad on the desk.

Jones put his hand on Jack's back "C'mon" He said giving Jack a gentle push to make him move. He directed him towards a long corridor. The corridor was painted a plain grey and the doors which led off to other rooms were painted white. Jones walked behind Jack his hand still on his back.

Jones stopped Jack "In here" He nodded a door on the left. Jones opened the door and Jack followed him in. The room was grey with a metal table a mirror, two way figured Jack.

Jones took off Jack's handcuffs "Sit down"

Jack did as instructed "Don't I get a phone call?"

"Yeah in a little while" Jones said sounding preoccupied

Jack nodded not knowing what to think he didn't know what was going on he thought he should at least call Ennis but apparently he had to wait. Jones left the room leaving Jack alone. He looked around room until someone opened the door Jack looked to see who it was.

"Hello Mr. Twist" A blonde women dressed in a casual suit walked in and sat down opposite Jack.

She had a brief case which she put on the table in front of her she opened it and starting taking out files. She closed the the brief case and placed it on the floor beside her.She folded her arms in front of her and put them leaning on the table.

"Hello Mr. Twist. I'm Hannah Peake. I'm here to ask you some questions regarding Mr. L.D Newsome." She spoke calm and didn't seem to be from Texas Jack noticed.

"Hello ma'am" Jack nodded politely sitting with his back straight.

"Please don't call me that you make me feel old and I hope I'm not that old" Hannah said with a smile making Jack feel better. "Now Mr. Twist why don't you tell me what happened?"

Jack sighed "Well I didn't attack him, see earlier in the day I saw him and he started ta get at me 'cause my son Bobby got beat up and well it was L.D, well he got some fella's ta do it and he framed Bobby 'cause he has debts ta pay off so I suppose he figured he moved the money ta Bobby's account then move it ta his then pay the debts off."

Hannah nodded "Ok well here it says that you live in Wyoming. So you travelled all the way back to Childress to 'talk' to Mr. Newsome"

Jack sighed again "No I wasn't gonna hurt him I wanted ta but I figured I get in trouble so I didn't. I wanted ta get a straight answer outta him"

"So your saying that you were not going to physically hurt him"

"'xactly" Jack was relieved. Hannah was making notes of this in her file.

"So you say that you saw him earlier. What exactly happened?"

Jack was now leaning forward with his elbows on the table "I went ta buy some smokes and when I was walking back ta my truck I heard someone call my name and it was L.D. I turned around and he started saying stuff 'bout my son and 'bout me and I turned ta leave and he started saying more stuff and he kept getting ta me and I gave me a shove and then some fella came and stopped us then I drove back ta my motel and stayed there till I went for a walk and I was back at the motel looking for my key when sheriff Jones came and told me 'bout L.D and now I'm here"

Hannah looked up from writing "Now your ex-wife Ms. Lureen Newsome I believe, you went to see her yesterday and she was pretty upset after you left"

"Lureen wouldn't believe what her father done ta Bobby and she wasn't accepting of him.."

Hannah gave Jack a curious look "Accepting how?"

"Another reason L.D got the fella's ta beat him up was 'cause Bobby's gay and L.D found him..." Jack didn't know how to phrase what he was about to say "...in a compromising position"

"Oh ok I understand" She nodded while she spoke also taking note of this.

"So your saying that you didn't attack Mr. Newsome but then do you know who did" She asked waving the pen in her hand.

Jack thought for a moment "Well I was thinking it might the people he owed money ta"

"Then how can you explain your wallet only being a few feet away for Mr. Newsome. Didn't you realise that you didn't have it?"

"I don't know how it got there. No I didn't really need it just sitting in my motel room" Jack tired to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"So do you understand why you are the prime suspect in Mr. Newsome's assualt" It was a statement not a question.

Jack hated to admit it but he understood he wouldn't believe him if he was her "Yeah I do" Jack was staring at the metal table concerning so hard he looked like he was trying to set light to it with his eyes.

"Ok I think we're done here. I'll go get Jones" Hannah stood up and starting putting the files back into her brief case.

As she walking towards the door she turned when she heard Jack speak to her "Thanks" Jack smiled

"For what?" Hannah looked at him totally confused

"For being nice, I know I could have got worst people ta interview me. Whats gonna happen ta me?" Jack's smile was fading

"Thanks. You could have a lot of worst people to interview you but they picked me because I'm so nice. Well you going to be kept in custody for now." For a moment Jack forgot what could happen to him he could be sent to Jail and come to think of it Jack didn't know L.D's injures.

"Eh... what are L.D's injures?"

"Well he has nasty cuts and bruises, sprained elbow, three broken fingers, two cracked ribs and a broken leg" The smile was gone off Hannah's face "He's old it just might finish him off" She took a moment to regain her composure "Well goodbye" She turned and left.

Jack couldn't believe that Lureen thought he did that to her father. He just couldn't get head around it.

* * *

Ennis moved to the kitchen to sit after him and Bobby watched the sunset. Bobby went to bed leaving Ennis was alone in the kitchen. He was sipping a cup of coffee enjoying the silence. He was startled by the phone ringing he almost dropped his coffee on himself. 

"Who'd be ringing this late" He said to himself as he glanced at the clock while going out to answer the phone.

"Hello" He greeted the person on the phone

"Daddy" It was Francine.

"Hi darlin' what's wrong calling this late?" It was half eleven but felt like later to Ennis

"I told momma 'bout the baby and she was alrigh' 'bout it as long as I find the daddy of him or her" Francine waited for her father's reaction.

"Well that's good. What does Bill think?" Ennis was referring to Bill the Riverton grocer that married Alma and was now Junior and Francine's stepfather.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Darlin' I hope ya learn a lesson from sleeping around, when I rode off I was thinking 'bout all 'em fella's thinking of ya as a bit of meat and yer my lil girl it was hard ta take in. I want fella's ta respect ya and not ta be using ya" Ennis knew his voice was cracking and that Francine could hear it.

"I'm sorry daddy but I'm gonna love this baby with or without a father 'cause it's my flesh and blood and him or her don't gotta suffer for that"

"I know but people gonna talk I hope yer ready for that"

"Don't worry I will. Me and momma had a good talk. I'm gonna go I'm really sleepy"

"That's good. Good night darlin'."

"Good night daddy. Oh I hope Jack's alrigh' too."

"Me too."

"Bye"

"Bye" Ennis heard the other phone click and hung up.

He headed towards his bedroom and stopped by Junior's bedroom. He heard muffled voices inside that sounded like Junior and Bobby he heard them laugh. He smiled to himself and continued towards his bedroom. He sat on the bed with a sigh, closed his eyes and fell back on the soft mattress.The phone ringing disturbed his silence again. He sat up with a grunt and walked out to the hall towards the phone. This time Junior opened her door as her father answered the phone.

"Hello" Ennis said while rubbing the back of his neck. Junior watched her father he had a look of shock of his face.

"Well Jack. Yeah I know ya wouldn't do anything like that" Ennis stood still listening hard. Bobby walked out of Junior's room at the mention of his fathers name and stood beside Junior both watching Ennis.

"How bad is L.D?" Ennis asked. Bobby was looking very worried at the mention of his grandfather and father's names.

"That's bad... they found yer wallet at the scene!" Ennis's hand that was previously rubbing his neck was now running through his hair. Junior and Bobby were both really worried now only hearing Ennis's side of the conversation which wasn't good.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too darlin'. Don't worry. Bye" Ennis hung up the receiver and turned to see Junior and Bobby staring at him.

Ennis let out a sigh "That was Jack and he got in a bit of trouble with L.D." Bobby took in a sharp breath. "L.D was found beaten up and Jack's wallet was found near L.D and he saw him earlier that day not getting along so well so they're keeping him in custody" Junior's hands were over her mouth.

Bobby's eyes were shining with tears "This is all my fault, If I never came up here dad woulda never found out and wouldn't have gone. I'm sorry" Bobby was crying openly walking back so he could lean on the wall.

"Bobby" Ennis took a step closer "It's not yer fault ok don't go blamin' yerself. It's L.D's and course yer dad is going ta want ta protact ya it's instinct"

"I love my dad too much and it's my fault I just needed someone, momma and grandad didn't want me and I couldn't stay with Johnny forever. I bring bad luck with me everywhere. My own mother didn't want anythin' ta do with me this was the only place I'd feel safe" Bobby slowly slid to the ground. His knees drawn up close to him, his arm resting on them.

Ennis kneeled beside. He placed his hand on Bobby's small shoulder "Bobby this is yer home and I hope ya feel safe here and Lureen will learn in time" Bobby looked up from were his face was hidden tears slowly running down his face.

"Thanks Ennis" Bobby's voice was barely a whisper. Suddenly Bobby jumped up and gave Ennis a hug. Ennis stumped back at the sudden impact. Bobby let go of Ennis wondering why he never gave him a hug before. "Now I know why my dad loves ya"

Ennis blushed "Thanks" He muttered.

"Are ya going going ta Texas" Junior asked sounding depressed

"Yeah"

"What? If you go then the pair of ya are gonna be sitting ducks" Bobby spoke louder than before.

"Bobby I have ta go yer father needs me and I'll protect him" Bobby took a step back to let Ennis pass.

"Daddy are ya gonna leave now?" Junior looked at her father his expression was worrying her.

"If I leave now I'll be there in the mornin' but I'm too tired ta do all that driving. I'll pack now and try ta get some sleep" Ennis knew he wouldn't get any sleep

"Ok daddy ya need rest"

"I know" Ennis gave Junior a kiss on her head and a hug he gave Bobby a hug too and went to his room to pack.

"Jack I knew something was gonna happen least it's better than being in a ditch" Ennis mumbled to himself sitting on his bed with his eyes closed to stop a tear from falling.

* * *

After Hannah Peake left the room Jack was left sitting in the bleak grey room staring at a wall lost in his own thoughts. 

"Twist" Jack jumped at his name. He looked over at the door Jones stood in the doorway his hand on the doorhandle of the open door. "C'mon time for that call"

Jack got out of his seat and followed Jones to a room with a phone in it "Be quick"

"What's the time?" Jack asked not knowing how long he had been there.

"'Bout 11.45"

"Thanks" Jack turned to the phone dialed the number and waited

"Hello"

"Ennis. It's Jack I... eh L.D was found pretty beat up and think it was me and I swear I didn't go near him" Jack leaned his forehead againist the wall in front of him

"How bad is L.D?"

"Pretty bad he's got a couple a broken fingers, cracked ribs, sprained elbow, broken leg and cuts and bruises" Jack sighed shaking his head

"Thats bad"

"Yeah and they found my wallet at the scene and I have no idea how it got there" Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"They found yer wallet at the scene"

"Yeah I'm in deep. Their gonna keep me in custody will ya come up?... I...love ya cowboy." Jack's voice was beginning to crack.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. I love ya too darlin'. Don't worry. Bye"

"Bye" Jack hung up the phone.

"Ready follow me" Jones stood at the door waiting for Jack. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. They walked down another long corridor until Jones spoke "You'll be spendin' the night in a cell"

"What!" Jack was surprised

"Well if we let ya go anything could happen. In here" Jones pushed him in a room with a desk as soon as you walk. This room was white not another bleak grey. Jones told the man behind the desk Jack's name and he led him to a cell with a bed, a sink and a toilet. Jones left Jack in the cell and locked in.

"Sleep well" Jones smirked

Jack sat on the hard bed "How did I get in this mess. I'll keep my head down and wait till Ennis gets here. I miss him so much I need him." Jack thought with his head in his hands tears falling down his face.

* * *

_A/N: A lot of crying in this one. Ah poor Jack. Will L.D die! What will happen to Ennis when he goes to Texas! If you want to find out review! I hope to have the next chapter out sooner, again sorry for delay! And mistakes in this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Ok well this is a short one and nothing really exciting happens I just wanted to get one out because I said I would. Thanks to_ **_Jamist 649_**, **_onefreetoroam_**, _**Joetheone** and **Alice Chatsend** for their reviews which made me really happy! So thanks ;-) !_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Ennis sat on his bed staring at the white ceiling. He had been lying there staring at the same space for a hour and couldn't sleep he mind was too busy with Jack. He needed air. Ennis sat up in the bed grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt that were on a nearby chair. Ennis went out and sat on the back porch lighting a smoke and looking at the stars.

"Jack I hope your looking at the stars too this way we are together even if you're not beside me" Ennis murmured to himself blowing out smoke.

Ennis sat there until he fell into an uneven sleep not knowing that Jack too was looking at the stars that night and wishing he was beside Ennis.

Jack sat on his bed in his cell staring out of the high window gazing at the stars thinking about Ennis wishing he was here to hold him and relax him until he fell asleep in his arms but he knew that wasn't going to happen tonight all he could do was dream and would that be hard in this place.

* * *

Junior stood in the kitchen making breakfast. After she woke up and got washed and dressed she saw her father sitting out on the porch asleep. She woke Ennis and he went to take a shower. 

"Mornin' Junior" Bobby walked into the kitchen stretching.

"How's the arm?" Junior asked nodding towards his arm that was out of it's sling.

"It's fine I woke up and it's alright, still a little sore if I lift things but besides that I think it's ok" Bobby replied stretching and twistering his arm.

"That's good now you can help me with breakfast" Junior smirked while Bobby growled.

Bobby was putting the knives and forks on the table when Ennis entered the room.

"Mornin' Junior, Bobby" Ennis smiled at the teenagers but the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Mornin' daddy. Are ya feeling any better?" Junior was concerned she worried about her father when Jack wasn't around.

"Yeah I'm fine darlin'. Bobby yer arm, is it better?" Ennis looked over at Bobby who seemed taken by surprise by both of them noticing the sling gone.

"Yeah I think it's healed" he answered full of caution wondering if Ennis wanted him to do something like he daughter did.

"That's good. Do ya have ta go ta a doctor ta get it checked?"

"I suppose I could if I wanted. If it gets bad again I'll go" Bobby said the last part to reassure Ennis.

"Breakfast's ready" Junior set the plates down of the table. That breakfast was one of the most silent Junior ever experienced while living with her father and Jack. Everyone was thinking about Ennis going to Texas and how Jack was doing. Breakfast was soon over with Ennis and Bobby cleaning up since Junior cooked.

* * *

Ennis was getting ready to leave when when Junior brought him some lunch for the ride. 

"Here ya go daddy, I just made some sandwiches and there's some coffee"

"Thanks darlin'" Ennis kissed Junior's forehead. "I gotta go now. Where's Bobby?"

"He's out with the horses, I think he doesn't want to see ya leave I think he's worried 'bout Jack and he keeps thinking that it's his fault that all this is happening" Junior's voice held sorrow in it.

"No it ain't. Well if he doesn't want ta be here I can't make him." Ennis felt a little upset but he knew how hard it was for Bobby.

"I know I'll take care of him. C'mon daddy if ya wanna get there ya better hurry up and leave!" Junior started shooing Ennis towards the door.

"Ok ok I'm going. The ranch should run fine without me I told everyone what ta do" Ennis picked up his bag and shouldered it.

"Bye daddy be safe ok" Junior hugged Ennis as he gave her another kiss.

"I will" Ennis opened the door and walked out to his truck throwing his bag in it.

Ennis started the engine, reversed the truck out of the drive turned and headed towards the road that led to Texas. He sat driving wondering what was going to happen after all he didn't know the full story he was hoping it sounded worst then it really was but he still wasn't sure. Ennis let his thoughts drift as he drove down the almost empty road towards Texas.

_

* * *

__A/N: Ok I know it's short but I wanted to get one out soon because I said I would. Don't worry the next one will be longer then this and better. So please review and make me happy again. I almost forgot, the last chapter wasn't beta-ed so when I get it I will put it up. My beta is studying for her exams and is really busy so when I get the beta-ed chapters back I'll put them up. Brokeback mountain was released on dvd in Ireland today I had no money but I will tomorraw I'm so excited I can't wait to buy it! This chapter isn't beta-ed so forgive any mistakes._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Ok another chapter. Just to let people know I was never in jail or in a jail in America so I don't know what it like so don't kill _

_me. Thanks for the reviews! Ok on with the chapter as always read and review but no flames I'm not a big fan of them._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Ennis checked into the motel and as soon as he did he left and went looking for the police station. He was soon lost and had to ask someone for directions.

"Excuse me" Ennis asked a young man that stood beside him waiting to cross the street.

"Yeah" The young man turned around. "Mr. Del Mar" The young man stated in surprise.

"Johnny" Ennis looked unsurely at him.

"Yeah. It's me" Johnny was clearly excited, Ennis could tell from his voice. "Yer here 'cause a Mr. Twist" His voice changed from excitement to sadness. He was avoiding eye contact by looking at his sneakers.

"Yeah I am, Do ya know anything 'bout it?"

"Well I was doing a little finding out. I'll tell ya what I found out but not here lets go to the diner down the street" Johnny jerked his thumb towards a diner across the street.

"Fine by me" Ennis was curious and eager to find out what Johnny knew.

When they got to the diner Johnny picked a booth in the corner. They sat opposite each other.

"Well I suppose I should tell ya what happened" Johnny took a deep before he began his story. "I was in here the other day and I saw Mr. Twist and just said hello and asked what he was doing here, ya know small talk anyway before Mr. Twist came in I was talking to Ms. Newsome's cousin he's real close ta Mr. Newsome anyway when Bobby told me 'bout the debts I thought well Frank, that's his name would know something 'bout it at least, so I saw him in the diner and decided ta ask him" Johnny stopped he thought Ennis looked like he wanted to say something and he did.

"If L.D is close with the Frank fella wouldn't he have told him 'bout Bobby and yerself. Were ya not worried that he woulda done something ta ya?" Ennis asked in a low voice.

"No really I know how ta throw a good punch and I knew he wouldn't do anything in a busy place like this and I said he was close ta Mr. Newsome that doesn't make them the same" Something in Johnny's voice said there was more to that then suggested.

"Ya mean that Frank's..." Ennis trailed off while Johnny was nodding.

"Yup. Anyway back ta what I was sayin' I asked if he knew something 'bout gambling debts and he said no that Mr. Newsome was very careful with his money and knew how ta handle it since he's a businessman but turned out he has been a little worried lately 'bout something so Frank did a investigating himself and found out he needed money and quickly but not for gambling"

"Then what for?" Ennis was wondering who else L.D would owe money to.

"Frank never said but I think that it is for what he's not getting at home if ya catch my drift" Ennis arched an eyebrow at Johnny.

"Yeah I catch it" A surprised Ennis replied.

"He owes those 'ladies' money and if they don't get it quick they're gonna ruin his reputation, well that's what I got told and then Frank starting saying if I tell anyone he's coming for me but like I said I can throw a good punch and then I went ta leave and Jack was seating down in a booth and then like I said made small talk and I left and didn't see Jack again" Johnny looked at the table after finishing telling Ennis everything.

"Ya sure did some investigating" Ennis sounded a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah sure did. Can I ask something? Eh... how's Bobby I haven't talked ta him in a while and I miss him" Johnny asked never taking his gaze off the table.

"He's fine, blames himself I told me not ta but he does. Him and Junior getting close like they used ta when they were younger. His arm's healing and cuts and bruises fading a bit" Ennis looked up at Johnny and added "I can give ya the number for the house so ya can call him if ya want"

Johnny looked from the spot of the table "Yeah, ya wouldn't mind would ya?" Ennis heard the smile in his voice to match the one on his face.

"No I wouldn't" Ennis felt better helping Johnny.

Johnny asked a passing waitress for a piece of paper so Ennis could write down the number. Ennis asked him for directions to the police station which he wrote on another bit of paper. Ennis went to his truck to head for the police station while Johnny headed for a pay phone. Johnny stood in the phone booth while Ennis drove by.

Johnny dialled the number written on the paper and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello" A female voice answered.

"Hello, this is Johnny, is Bobby there please?" He asked putting on his polite telephone voice.

"Hiya Johnny. It's Junior. Hang on a sec while I get him"

"Thanks Junior" Johnny heard Junior's footsteps while shouting for Bobby telling him that Johnny was on the phone. He heard Bobby running towards the phone.

"Johnny?" Bobby asked breathlessly

"Yeah hi baby I miss ya much. How ya feeling?" He smiled to himself remembering how much he loves Bobby.

"I miss ya too. I'm alright I suppose, be better in yer arms though speaking a arms mine's healing and my bruises and cuts aren't too bad"

"That's good. I suppose ya know 'bout yer dad. I saw Mr. Del Mar, he was how I got the number"

"Yeah I heard 'bout him it's my fault if I didn't come up here then he wouldn't a went and all this wouldn't a happened"

"Bobby stop blaming yerself it's not yer fault and I'm not just saying that ya know it's not yer fault"

"But I keep feeling it is and I can't do anything ta stop it"

"Bobby I love ya and I don't want ya blaming yerself he hurts me too when ya do 'cause I know it's not"

"I love ya so much"

"I love ya too"

"Johnny have ya seen my mam around?" Bobby asked with slight desperation.

"No. She's probably in the hospital with yer grandpa" Johnny replied.

"Yeah yer right" Johnny heard the unmistakealbe sadness in Bobby's voice.

"I might come up ta see ya" Johnny hoped this was making Bobby feel better.

"Nah It's ok. It's a long drive"

"Ok are ya sure?"

"Yeah I am. I better go, look after Ennis my daddy loves him"

"Don't worry I'll look out for him"

"Bye baby I love ya"

"I love ya too" Johnny hung up and walked over to his pickup smiling to himself.

* * *

Bobby hung up the phone with a sigh he hated saying goodbye to Johnny. 

"Yer in love with him that's really great" Bobby turned at the sound of Junior's voice.

Junior stood just outside her bedroom door leaning againist the doorway reminding Bobby of Ennis.

Bobby blushed "Yeah, Well what 'bout you got someone ta love?"

"Well" Junior started to walk closer to Bobby. "Yeah I do, his name's Kurt"

"Kurt, really how long ya known him?"

"I've known him 'bout a year"

"Really" Bobby gave Junior a funny look and walked back to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Who ya calling?" Junior asked looking at Bobby with suspicion.

"Kurt. Whats his number?"

"No yer not" Junior raced to the phone and grabbed the receiver off Bobby.

"C'mon we can have him over for dinner or go ta a diner or something. Please" Bobby begged.

"Daddy left me in charge" Junior said ignoring his begging

"Oh c'mon if you love him ya'll want ta see him" Bobby said hoping to get her give in.

"Fine fine I'll call him" Junior said with a sigh at letting herself give in.

"It's only fair. You gotta see Johnny now I see Kurt"

"Fine ok" Junior dialled Kurt's number and waited for him to answer while Bobby had a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Jack sat in his cell after having breakfast which he found horrible but ate anyway. He hadn't eaten since yesterdays lunch. He was wondering if Ennis arrived yet and if he had why hadn't he been to see him. Jack was starting to get in a panic thinking maybe Ennis got attacked or maybe one of L.D's men got to him. The sound of his cell opening stopped his stream of thought. 

"Twist ya got yerself a visitior" One of the older guards stood outside the cell holding it open for Jack. Ennis was Jack's immediate thought and he jumped up and followed the guard to the visitor's room. There was a few other people sitting at tables talking to their visitors. Jack quickly scanned the room for Ennis and didn't see him. The guard brought him to a table with no one at it and said his visitor would be there soon. Jack sat at the table for a few minutes when he heard the door he looked up to see if it was Ennis but instead he saw Randall walking towards him.

"Howdy Jack. Never thought I'd see ya back in Texas. Ya always were the one for getting in trouble" Randell sat down on the other side of the table talking as if nothing could worry him.

"Randell what the hell ya doing here? How ya hear 'bout this?" Jack lowered his voice and leaned forward so Randell could hear him.

"Well Jack" Randell leaned forward copying Jack's position. "Yer a old friend and yer in trouble course I'd see ya and well I heard 'bout this from Roy"

"Oh great does everybody know 'bout this?"

"No not everybody just the people Lureen's telling" Randell sat and talked like it wasn't a bid deal.

"What she telling people" Jack's eyes were wide he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"She's saying that ya tried ta kill her daddy and then made some excuse 'bout yer wallet that ya didn't know ya lost it even though it was found very close ta L.D"

"This is just great"

"Yeah it is. Ya see I know something 'bout yer wallet and how it got to be where it was" Jack looked shocked while Randell simply smirked.

"Ya what?" Jack breathed.

Randell leaned closer so not to be heard "I put yer wallet there" He whispered and let out a soft sniggered while looking at Jack's expression.

"What ya framed me" Jack was barely able to get his words out.

"Framed is such a bad word. That'll teach ya ta leave me the way ya did Jack Twist. Oh look at the time I better go" Jack was left numb while he watched Randell leave. He saw him step aside while someone else was coming through the door. It was Ennis. He started walking towards Jack. Randell watched until he saw Ennis sit at Jack's table. He smirked at Jack before he walked through the door sending a shiver down Jack's spine.

_

* * *

__A/N: I think I spelt Randell wrong did I? Tell if I did and I'll fix. I've had a weird week but I hope it didn't affect my writing in anyway, tell me if it __did. Now your done reading review! You know you want to make me happy! Am I evil leaving it there? This one is unbeta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. I don't really like this chapter but I don't know why. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long but I've hated everything I've been writing so I kept getting rid of it. I don't really like this chapter but I've kept you guys waiting and I felt bad if I left it any longer so here it is. Thanks **Joetheone**, **freak 2** for their reviews. Thanks **onefreetoroam** for your review and your message! Well read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Jack sat and watched as Randell left and Ennis approached. Randell gave Jack a smirk that sent a shiver down his spine. Jack didn't understand why Randell would do this. He knew that Randell liked him more then he did but he never thought that Randell would do something like this.

_Flashback_

_1979_

_Jack looked at Randell. He could see how upset he was but he didn't feel the same way about him. He never intended things to get this serious so fast. Randell was there when Ennis wasn't, he was there when Jack needed someone but Ennis wanted Jack. Ennis was ready to admit his true feeling to Jack to tell him that he loved him and Jack was ready to hear them words._

_"Why Jack?" Randell's voice was uneven and cracked making Jack feel worst, if that was possible._

_"Randell, we were only together a year and I like ya but I don't love ya I love Ennis" Jack's voice was shaken as he said he loved Ennis that was the first time he said that out loud but he liked it. _

_"What does he have that I don't?" Randall stepped closer to him but Jack moved away from him._

_"Randell I love Ennis always have ever since '63 I really like ya I do but not to spend the rest of my life with ya" Jack hated hurting Randell but it was for the greater good._

_"Jack yer gonna regret meeting me, I don't just love anyone!" Randell started to walk away Jack knew that he was crying as he watched him walk away. Jack thought he would never see him again. He didn't know if that was good or bad but he didn't care because he was finally going to be with Ennis. The man he loves._

_End Flashback_

Ennis sat in Randell's vacant seat looking at Jack who seemed to be in a daze.

"Jack, ya alright?" Ennis looked at Jack his concern increasing. Jack was brought out of his stupor.

"Huh? Yeah I just really missed ya and I hate this place" Ennis heard that sadness in Jack's voice that always wanted to make him cry.

"Do ya know how yer wallet got there? I believe ya when ya said that ya had nothing to do with it. I was thinking that mebbe someone stole it and ya just never noticed" Jack froze. He wasn't ready to tell Ennis about what happened with Randell moments before, he still needed to get his own head around. He needed to think and quick.

"I really have no idea I guess that's what happened but I'm not been told anything" Jack lied smoothly, well he was lying except for the not knowing what's going on that was true.

"I guess we need lawyer then" Ennis sighed.

"Yeah we do. I could give ya the name of my lawyer that helped me with the divorce" Jack said managing to think straight.

"That'll be good" Ennis replied still concerned about Jack.

"How'd ya fine the place?" Jack didn't remember giving him directions.

"Oh, I ran into Johnny and we talked and I found things out 'bout L.D. Johnny was talking to Frank I think he said he's Lureens cousin and he knew that L.D was up to something but he didn't know much 'bout the debts but he knew something else 'bout L.D. He said he's been paying money ta some ladies ta sleep with him and if he doesn't pay them soon then they'll ruin his reputation" Ennis talking brought back memories of Mexico that Jack was trying to forget. Jack looked at the table as the returning memories were running though his head.

Ennis noticed Jack worried expression. He leaned forward and whispered "I'll try and make it better don't ya worry I'll get ya outta here"

Jack looked up as if he were surprised "What? Oh yeah... I was just thinking 'bout what ya said 'bout L.D and all" Jack lied.

"Ya sure? I know this is tough on ya but I'll sort it out" Ennis reassured.

"Ennis don't do anything stupid" Jack panicked.

"I won't Jack. Do ya what hospital L.D is in?"

"What? Why? Ennis yer not gonna see him, he might make up a story 'bout ya attacking him or something worst!" Jack was beyond pancking with the thoughts of Mexico and Randell and now this is his head he thought he'd go mad.

"I'm not gonna do anything I just wanna talk and see what he's up ta" Jack knew what Ennis meant by talk.

"Ennis" Ennis heard the plea in Jack's voice.

"Jack I promise I won't do anything unless I'm really provoked"

"He will provoke ya that's what I'm worried 'bout. Lureen will probably be there and with her thinking I done it to L.D she'll call the police if ya are anywhere near the hospital" Ennis knew Jack was right but he still wanted to hurt L.D.

"Jack I can't promise that I won't get in trouble but I'm gonna try not ta" Jack knew he couldn't change Ennis's mind so he just agreed.

"Fine ok go but just try not ta do anything"

"I'll try" Ennis stood up as the bell went to alert the end of visiting.

"Bye cowboy" Jack said as he watched Ennis walk out. The thought of Randell waiting outside for Ennis just crossed Jack's mind but he couldn't call Ennis back he was gone already. Jack was worried if Randell was out there but there was nothing Jack could have done in there.

* * *

Kurt sat outside on the porch with Junior holding her hand while Bobby was in the kitchen. Bobby knew that Kurt was going to propose to Junior. He had told him when Junior was making some coffee he even showed him the ring. Bobby peeked out the window he still saw them just sitting there he guessed Kurt didn't do it yet. 

"Hurry up" Bobby whispered to himself. As if Kurt heard him he turned to Junior and kneel down and started saying something Bobby couldn't hear. He could tell from Junior's expression that he was saying I love you or something along those lines. Kurt reached inside his pocket and pulled out the little box and slowly opened it and put the ring on Junior's finger. She jumped up and down, gave him a hug and ran inside the house to tell Bobby.

When Bobby saw Junior run towards the door he ran towards the living room hoping to get there before she came in. He ran into the living room jumped on the sofa and quickly turned on the television.

Junior ran in to the living room "Bobby, Bobby. Look I'm getting married" She put her hand out so he could see the ring even though he'd seen it already he acted surprised.

"Junior it's beautiful. Ya must be so happy!" Bobby acted taking her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Yeah I am" Junior smiled Bobby heard the smile in her voice. Kurt walked into the living room smiling as he saw Junior excited.

"So ya like the ring then?" Kurt asked taking a seat.

"Yeah it's beautiful Kurt. I just love it" Junior held her hand out in front of her admiring the engagement ring.

"I hoped ya would. It's beautiful just like you" Kurt smilied a stunning smile which made Junior smile.

"I'll leave now" Bobby stood up and walked to his room sensing that they needed time to themselves.

Ennis walked out to his pickup searching his pockets for his keys. He hadn't sleep yet and really needed some. He found his keys and slid into the seat and drove off towards the motel he was staying at. Randell watched as Ennis drove away and started his engine and followed him down the nearly deserted road. Randell wondered what Ennis had that he didn't but he would soon find out.

_

* * *

__A/N: I wonder what will happen next? What will Randell do? So many questions! I have exams coming up soon but I'll try and write another chapter soon. Well I guess all thats left is for you to review! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes I wrote some bits in a hurry so there is bound to be some mistakes but I did check!_


	11. Note

Hi guys this is just a little author's note to let you know that I have exams coming up that start on Friday and I have to study for them so I haven't had a chance to write the next chapter and I didn't want to write a short one because alot of them are short. So I should have the next chapter by next week. Because my exams end next Wednesday and I'll try and make it a little longer! I'm a little sad that I'm getting less reviews but I love the ones that I am getting you guys are great! If you have any ideas you want me to fit in tell me and I'll try!

Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Love Emer x


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Here's another chapter. I wrote most of this at half two in the morning because I couldn't sleep, I started writing and couldn't stop and this chapter is the creation of that. This one is a little weird I think. There is no direct Johnny in this chapter but Bobby remembers about him which I think is sweet! Thanks for the reviews! You know the drill by now(I hope!) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 11 

Ennis sat on his motel bed yawning unable his drowsiness. He sped back to his motel for a quick nap then he was going to set up a meeting with the lawyer. He sat rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He just started stripping, his eyelids too heavy to keep open. He slowly fell back onto the bed drfting into a peaceful sleep.

Randell sat out in the motel parking lot staring over at Ennis's motel room wondering weather to go in or not. He felt anger that this man could take Jack away from him and Jack loved him back, what was wrong with him that Jack couldn't love him. Randell needed a drink before he did something else he might regret all he knew was that he would be meeting Ennis Del Mar again.

* * *

Bobby sat on his bed wondering about his father, about what he was doing now, if he was ok, about what really happened with his grandfather. Bobby had many questions that he needed to be answered. His train of thought was disturbed by Junior knocking on his door. 

"Come in" Bobby called to Junior.

"Hiya Bobby. How ya feeling?" Junior was worried about Bobby's mood swings one second he was on top of the world and the next down in the dumps.

"Eh...ok I guess" He let out a sigh "I just miss Johnny and I'm homesick" Bobby had a look of pure sadness on his face. Junior moved from the door and sat on the bed in front of him.

"Bobby don't worry 'bout this everything'll be fine" Junior soothed.

"I hope it is" Bobby looked down at his bed tracing the pattern with his finger.

Junior looked around the room, one of the dresser drawers was slighty open she could see the corner of a photo sticking out.

"What's that photo?" Junior pointed toward the dresser "If ya don't mind me asking" She added.

Bobby looked to where she was pointing and got up and walked towards the dresser to retrieve the picture. He slowly removed the picture and ran his thumb over it smiling a goofy smile. Junior still sat on the bed while Bobby stood with the picture.

Bobby sighed "It's a picture of me and Johnny when we first got together. It was taken last year I looked like I had no worrys when really I was full of doubts. I didn't want to be gay after everything grandpa said to me 'bout how wrong it was and how dad was a dirty little faggot, I thought it was wrong and there was something wrong with it and I was being punished. I was trying so hard to be different from dad I didn't want everyone knowing 'bout me, calling me things, I figgered I'd ignore these feeling and get a girlfriend and then get married, have kids and no one would ever know because it would look like I had a perfect life and not hiding who I really was" Bobby was still rubbing his thumb over the picture while Junior sat on the bed listening to everything he was saying. Bobby walked over to the bed while continuing his story.

"I tried dating girls but things just didn't work I thought I'd go crazy keeping it to myself and I thought if I told anyone they'd hate me and tell evryone else and I thought that was worst so I kept my mouth shut untill I met Johnny" Bobby smiled at the memory of meeting Johnny. "Me and him became friends and we told each other nearly everything then I started feeling things for him I knew I shouldn't but I starting thinking he was feeling the same by little hints he was dropping then one day we were in his house doing homework and he was different like he was flirting with me I tried ignoring it but we ended up kissing and it was best kiss I ever had"

"Johnny told me these feeling were alright and they weren't wrong. He told me there was nothing dirty about it and that I wasn't being punished and that we'd get through it. I was mad at dad thinking he made me gay but when I learned it was ok I was afraid to come up. Do ya remember when I was being really nasty towards dad and didn't come up for a while?" Junior looked at Bobby.

Junior nodded from her spot on the bed.

"Well that's when I was mad I wanted to make him suffer that's why I was nervous coming up here. I thought what if he didn't accept me even though we're almost the same. Johnny said he'd be there for me no matter what, that's why I love him. He kept his word he has always been here for me. It kills me being apart for him" Bobby's voice cracked and his eyes started to water. "If anything evers happens to him I don't know what'll I'll do" Bobby wiped away the tears that were slowly sliding down his still bruised skin that was slowly clearing.

He wordlessly handed the photo to Junior. In the picture Bobby and Johnny were lying on the grass both on their side so they could look into each others eyes Bobby's electric blue eyes looking into Johnny's emerald green eyes. They were both smiling their noses were touching like they were about to kiss, It looked like Bobby or Johnny took the picture by just raising the camera above their heads. The picture made Junior smile.

"Ya make a really cute couple, It's a pretty picture, where was it taken?" Junior wondered where they could take an intimate picture without anyone seeing.

Bobby sat on the bed and in the same spot in front of Junior "It's was taken in my back yard, there's this bit surrounded by trees when no one can see ya unless they walk right up. It was like our secret spot. That was the only reason I loved that house"

"Like a true love story" Junior smiled at Bobby she hoped him and Johnny stayed together forever. "Can I asked ya question?" Bobby nodded so Junior contuined "Ya say L.D found ya doing something.What were ya's doing?" Junior asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Bobby returned the wicked smile "Well ok... we were in my room trying to do some homework well we got distracted and started doing things and I wasn't worried bout anyone finding us 'cause momma would be in the office all day and grandpa wasn't meant to come over" Bobby took a breath like he was preparing himself for something "Anyway we in the process of taking each others clothes off and kissing. We were lying on the bed and at the belt stage and were wild trying to get each other out of our clothes and were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear grandpa come in and it was when I was kissing his chest 'bout to give him a blow job and the moaning and sounds we were making didn't help and then..." Bobby was cut off again by his tears.

Junior looked at him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked ya don't have too tell me anymore" She started soothing Bobby by rubbing his back in small circles.

"I can't tell ya yet but I will" Bobby smiled though his tears.

"It's ok ya don't have ta tell but I'll be here if ya do" Junior smiled her sweet smile.

"Thanks is it okay if I get some sleep?"

"Yeah I'll leave ya alone. Do ya want me ta get ya anything?"

"No it's ok"

"Ok sleep well" Junior got up off the bed and walked towards the door. She left the room and quietly closed the door behind her while Bobby took one more look at the photo before putting it in the dresser draw.

Junior walked into the living room where she left Kurt. He was sitting on the floor watching a cartoon he seemed to be tranfixed with. Junior sat down and thought about everything Bobby just told her. She didn't get long to think, Kurt turned around and noticed her far away expression. He slid towards her and took her left hand which had his ring on it.

"What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked holding Junior's hand lightly in his own.

Junior sighed "Bobby has been through a lot. Sometimes I get so worried 'bout, he seem changed since the last time I saw him he's more mature and fragile"

Kurt got off the floor and sat down beside Junior. He placed his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like him" Kurt began "Sorta like a little brother. He seems old for sixteen I wasn't like that when I was sixteen"

"Well his birthday is next month, I wanna buy him a really good present he deserves it"

"He certainly is Mr.Twist's boy. They got the same eyes and attitude" Kurt said resting his head against the top of Juniors.

"Yeah his is" Junior mumbled sleepily. She slowly fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder while he smiled looking down at his soon to be wife. He thought he was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the floor of his cell with his back against the wall. The guy in the next cell was talking about the night he saw a man murdered on the side of the road. He said apparently in was tire irons, this sent a shiver down Jack's spine remembering how Ennis was always afraid of that happening to him. Jack just sat and listened and muttered a yeah every now and again to show he was listening. The guy in the other cell said his name was Stan, he was over six feet tall and was all muscle but was a very kind and caring man and the only reason he was here was because of a 'misunderstanding'. Another man was hitting on his wife and he lost it and the other man ended up in hospital. Jack thought he was the same except he actually didn't hurt L.D he was framed by Randell. 

Sheriff Jones opened Jack's cell "Twist, ya got a special vistior"

Jack stood up and dusted himself down "Who is it?" Jack asked.

"How the hell should I know just walk" Jack followed Jones down a corridor till he stopped at a plain white door. Jones opened it "Get in" He muttered.

Jack walked into the room and Randell was sitting at a table smiling at him.

"Randell what ya doing back here?" Jack asked taking the seat across from him.

"I just wanted ta talk ta ya" Randell still smiled.

"Fine then talk away" Jack replied sounding pissed off.

"What do ya think I did ta get ya in here, arrested I mean" Randell's expression was now serious.

"Ya beat up L.D and planted my wallet at the scene" Jack replied plainly like it was obvious.

"No no I didn't Jack" Randell looked at Jack's confused expression and continued "After ya had the fight with L.D, I was across the street and I saw yer wallet drop outta yer pocket so after both of ya's left I walked over and took it. I knew where L.D was going so I followed him ta give it ta him don't ask me why it made sense at the time. Anyway I was looking for him when I heard shouting that sounded like teenage boys so I hung back behind a corner and saw some boys saying stuff to L.D 'bout money for doing the little queer in and when I heard that I knew they were talking 'bout Bobby. L.D got angry saying they didn't do it right 'cause Bobby knew that L.D got them ta do it ta him"

"So some boys did it? I can't beileve this. L.D wanted someone ta do that ta his sixteen year old grandson" Jack bit his bottom trying to hold in his tears.

"Yeah he did. L.D starting saying to 'em 'bout that ... Ennis fella and I didn't want ta remember ya leaving me so I remembered that I had yer wallet and after the fight was over I got the wallet and put it near L.D he wasn't awake so he didn't notice me. I feel real bad 'bout it now I know I shouldn't have done it but I was jealous so I have a plan I'll tell the police what I saw and they'll think L.D took the wallet but on one condition ya have ta come away with me, move somewhere else outta Texas just you and me" Jack thought he was hearing things what could he say, what could he do. Jack looked at Randell he had a hopeful look on his face that Jack hated to wipe off.

"Eh Randell I... I can't do that ya know that. I'm really sorry ya know I am" Jack looked into Randell's eyes seeing the hurt and pain that he was the cause of. Jack suddenly reaslied that Randell sounded like him begging Ennis to go away with him. Jack thought he didn't sound like that, did he sound that desperate and lonely? Jack didn't want Randell hurting like he did waiting around for Ennis.

"Jack I really love ya don't throw away this chance again please Jack I can get ya outta this place just say the word, you'll been mine and I'll be yours and we could be happy. Think of all the real good times we spent together, those are happy memories Jack that we can't get rid of. Lets make some more please Jack" Randell begged.

"I don't know what ta say Randell I..." Jack ran his hand through his hair trying to think as Randell sat and watched him. "I can't Randell even if it means that I go to jail I love Ennis and can't do that to him. I hope ya understand" Jack saw Randell's face change from sadness to angry.

"Ya know Jack I could always say I saw ya hit him then you'll get in real trouble, won't ya"

"Ya won't do that" Jack asked clearly panicked

Randell leaned forward and said " A man in love will do anything Jack. Remember that. I'll be back in a while ta get yer answer"

'What the hell?' Jack thought watching Randell leave 'How did I ever myself into trouble' Randell left while Jack sat thinking with his head in his hands. He has a tough decision to make.

_

* * *

__A/N: Well was it a little too weird? What will Randell do to Ennis? What will Jack do? Aren't Kurt,Junior and Bobby sweet! Well review and make me happy which makes me write, well being depressed makes me write too but hey that just means more of this! R&R! _


	13. A Little note!

Hello, I know I've left the story a long time I will get back to it soon. I promise!! I writing a Queer as Folk one which will be up soon. Sorry for the really long delay!! Oh and I will go back and fix the other chapters. Thanks for reading :)

Love youthawareness (Emer)


	14. Chapter 12

_Author's note: It's been a long time I know but here we are a new chapter at last! All my exams are over so i'm really happy. Thanks to all the people reading and reviewing. Please please please review! You know it makes me happy:) Sorry for any errors!! Anyway enjoy and review, more reviews, more chapters!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me**.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Jack was brought back to his cell. He leaned against the wall and slid down it until he hit the ground.

"Who was it bud?" Stan in the other cell asked.

"No one. Lawyers y'know" He lied.

"Yeah" Stan told Jack more stories but he wasn't listening he just muttered every now and again.

_'I can't leave Ennis, maybe I could pretend to but then sneak off, no I couldn't do that' _Jack kept asking himself the same questions over and over again in his head. _'Maybe Ennis will get the bail before I see Randall again so I don't have to go thorough it'_

Before Jack knew it, it was lights out, he turned off his light and got into his hard lump that was meant to be a bed.

* * *

Ennis needed a drink, he thought he'd go to a bar he saw near the diner he went to with Johnny. He arrived at the bar. It was big and smokey. Music was being played from a jukebox in the corner, the music was only background noise which suited Ennis. He walked up to the bar to get a whiskey. He sat on a high stood while the bartender served a man with brown hair and a beard. 

The Bartender walked over to Ennis "What can I get?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey" Ennis muttered. He took smokes out of his pocket and placed one in his mouth, he patted all his pockets searching for a light.

"Here" The bearded man who was sitting further down the bar gave Ennis a light.

"Thanks" Ennis lit his smoke. The man sat down beside him and took out a smoke and lit up. The bartender gave Ennis his drink.

"Not from around here, huh?" The man asked.

"No" Ennis replied keeping himself to himself. He slowly inhaled the smoke.

"Name's Randall, what's yers?" Randall stuck out his hand for Ennis to shake. Ennis looked at the hand pushed towards him. He just blew out smoke.

"Oh I get ya. So where y'from?" Randall asked again taking a drag.

"Wyoming" Ennis figured it would be easier to talk.

"What y'doing out here?" He asked sipping his beer.

"Visiting a friend" Ennis got up and headed towards the toliet.

"Looks like we're going t'have fun Mr. Ennis del Mar" Randall whispered cruely to himself as he watched Ennis walk.

* * *

Junior and Bobby sat watching a movie in the living room. "I don't understand, how is he the killer? He was with the blonde when the first one happened" Junior asked looking confused at the tv. 

"The other guy's in on it" Bobby answered, he was sitting beside her on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"But the second killing both of them were at the party. How was that done?"She asked still confused by the plot.

"That was the copycat girl who liked both of them" Bobby was getting a bit annoyed with Junior asked so many question especially during the movie.

"How did she know it was 'em?" She stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"She saw 'em! Were y'even watching this?" Bobby asked with in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, but some bits were scary. I had t'hide" She timidly smiled. The credits began to roll Bobby got up and started turning all the lights back on.

"It wasn't that scary" He joked turning the television off.

"Speak for yerself" Junior stuck her tongue out at Bobby who gave her the same. Junior gathered their glasses and the bowl of popcorn and brought them into the kitchen. She put them into the sink.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked rubbing his tired eyes, he followed Junior into the kitchen.

She checked her watch "Midnight" There was a knock on the door which startled both of them.

"I'll get it" Bobby whispered, Junior nodded in reply.

He walked towards the door, breathing to brace himself, who knew who'd be on the other side of it at this time of night.

He opened the door and to his surprise Johnny was standing there.

"Hey babe" Johnny smiled. Bobby jumed up and down and on Johnny.

Junior came from the kitchen and stood near the door until they were finished greeting each other. After a long hug Johnny and Bobby broke free. Johnny had a bag which indicated he'd be staying a while.

They walked into the kitchen. "Hi Junior" Johnny greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Johnny" Junior returned the smile. They all sat at the table far a few minutes until Johnny asked could he sleep because he was tired from the driving and because it was midnight. They all went to bed, Junior went to hers, Bobby and Johnny to Bobby's.

* * *

Jack lay awake, he loved Ennis, he could never leave him for Randall, he thought about getting Ennis in on it and pretending to be with Randall but how would he tell him without upsetting him that's the last thing he needed. He wondered when Randall got so unstable, he never remembered him that way. Jack needed to tell Randall he wasn't interested but he needed to make sure he wouldn't completely break or hurt Ennis.

* * *

Ennis and Randall sat on the bar stoods talking about life and drinking. Randall was buying all of Ennis's drinks and soon enough he has him laughing and talking. 

"I swear that's what she said" Ennis laughed wildly at Randall's story.

"Y'got yerself some wife, sounds as fun as ya" Ennis lit another smoke trying to calm himself down.

"Y'never said yer friend's name" Randall said finishing his drink.

"Oh, em, well y'wanna know" he asked with a bit of a slur.

"Sure go ahead" He replied.

"Jack Twist" Ennis sobered a bit saying Jack's name, he realised he should be helping him not getting drunk with a stranger. Jack was scared and Ennis was getting drunk.

"Oh Jack, I know him, married to Lureen, shame their marraige broke down" Ennis gulped down the last of his drink.

"Randall, sorry but I have t'go" Ennis stood up.

"Here let me come with ya" Randall got his things and they both left the bar.

Out in the cold carpark Ennis sobered.

"Where y'heading?" Randall asked him.

"The motel down pass the hardware store" Ennis answered pulling his coat closer to him, wondering why he answered.

"I'll walk with ya" Randall started walking towards the motel. Ennis quickly followed jogging a bit to catch up. They walked all the way to the motel in comfort silence strangely.

Ennis stood outside his door fumbling with his keys while Randall mumbled about the cold. Ennis got the key inside the lock and turned it.

Randall stood behind him "Ennis" He said tenderly.

"Huh?" He turned around to face him, before he knew what was going on Randall's lips met his fast and violence. Their lips moved roughly against each other. Randall pushed Ennis into the room. Ennis felt the bed underneath him.

* * *

_A/N: Oooh...what will happen?? Well review:) Thanks:) Hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews:) So here we are another chapter! Sorry it took a while! I didn't really have time to check for mistakes, so tell me if there is and I'll change them. Thanks. Enjoy and review :P_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 13 

Ennis had Randall's weight on top of him. They both longed for Jack's touch. Ennis didn't realise what he was doing until after a couple of seconds. He tried to push Randall off him. He gave one big push, with that Randall rolled off him. Ennis jumped off the bed and closed his motel door which was still open from the frenzy.

"What the fuck!" Ennis asked rubbing his head.

"Ennis, I'm sorry. Must be the drink" Randall leaned forward on the bed.

"Just leave Randall, I ain't queer. Go!" Ennis stood near the door and pointed to it.

"I can't, my wife kicked me out. Can I stay please?" He begged.

"It's a fucking motel, get a room!" Ennis complained "Leave!"

"I have no money. I spent it all buying yer drinks" Randall stood up.

"I'll loan y'some" He suggested. He patted his pockets searching for his money, he only had ten dollars on him.

"Please, I'll sleep on the floor!" Randall walked closer to Ennis.

"No Randall, I barely know ya, y'buy me drinks, we joke and laugh then y'try and kiss me, I have t'say no"

"I'll sleep on the floor and give y'money for yer trouble tomorrow, I promise" Randall rubbed his beard.

"How can I trust ya. Y'fucking kissed me!" Ennis paced across the room.

"Well, I was good friends with Jack, is that enough?" Randall looked at Ennis to see his reaction.

"Jack?" Ennis asked creasing his forehead.

"Yeah" Randall knew he hit a nerve.

"Sure y'can stay, if Jack can trust y'then so can I" Ennis sat down on the bed, suddenly drained, he almost forgot about the kiss.

"Thanks Ennis, this means a lot t'me" Randall sat on the chair near the door.

"Don't mention it" Ennis said blankly. Randall smirked to himself.

* * *

Johnny and Bobby sat in the midday sunshine on the porch. Bobby had his head on Johnny's lap. 

"Can I tell y'something?" Bobby asked as Johnny was stroking his hair.

"Course" He answered without stopping his task.

"When y'go back t'Texas, I wanna go too" Bobby bit his lower lip awaiting a reply.

"Bobby, I don't think that's a good idea" Johnny stopped stroking Bobby's hair and took a minute to think "I can't stop y'going"

Bobby moved into a position so he could see Johnny's face properly. "Yer right, it's my decision, my dad's in trouble and i'm going to help him" Johnny looked out into the distance listening to Bobby speak.

"Y'know I love y'right?" Johnny asked turning to face his boyfriend.

"Yeah" The expression on Bobby's face told Johnny he was confused.

"I love y'so much that I'm afraid for ya if y'go back" Johnny licked his lips. "I can't stop y'going back but I'll try and protect ya" He swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

"Thank you" Bobby leaned forward and kissed him "My hero" He gently whispered against Johnny's lips, never pulling away.

After a kissing session Bobby went to pack and tell Junior about them leaving.

Junior sat in the office trying to study for her exams. She was mumbling under her breath to get the notes to try and stay in her head.

All Bobby had to do was tell Junior, he did all his packing. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in" Junior called from the other side of the door.

Bobby opened the door and closed it behind him "Hey, sorry for disturbing ya"

"It's fine, I need a break" She rested her pen on top of her notebook.

"Me and Johnny are heading back t'Texas. I dunno how long I'm staying I still need t'sort things out" Bobby leaned against a dresser.

"Ok, I suppose it's something y'need t'do" Junior sighed. "I'm gonna be all alone"

"Sorry 'bout that" Bobby frowned.

"It's ok. I've a busy week of exams. I might be staying with a friend to study and I'm going with Francine for her scan, I'll be ok" She smiled.

"Really? Are y'sure?" Bobby questioned.

"Positive, now let me finish studying!" She joked picking up her pen.

"Sorry" Bobby backed out of the room smiling.

* * *

Jack lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling _'Why me' _He thought. He sighed loudly _'I love Ennis, I could go with Randall to spare Ennis. What if he still hurts Ennis, he won't do that'_ He argued in his head. A thought just struck Jack "What if L.D found out" He whispered to himself trying to get his head around it. A figure made a shadow in the doorway causing Jack to look up. 

"Visitor" An officer called. Jack went with him to the room. Jack wasn't surprised to see Randall sitting down at a table.

"Hi Jack" Randall smiled at him as he sat down.

"Ok, lets get straight to the point, I'll go with ya" Jack groaned and felt close to tears.

"Really? Well lets's say y'made the right decision. Ennis's not worth it" Randall smirked.

"What did y'do t'him?" Jack demanded.

"See for yerself" Randall took photos out of his pocket and threw them on the table. The first picture was Ennis asleep.

"What?" Jack picked up the photos and started to flick through him. They were of Ennis asleep. "What did you do?" Jack asked furiously, anger rushing through him.

"More like what he did to me, y're better off without him. I didn't make him, he came on t'me. I'm sorry but he forced himself on me" Randall reached across the table to touch Jack's hand, he didn't pull away.

"Why would he do that t'me? Why did y'take pictures?" Jack squeezed Randall's hand tight as he broke down.

"I don't know why he'd do that Jack. I took the pictures to prove it t'ya because I knew y'wouldn't believe me without prove" Jack hung his head and sobbed "I'll get y'out now" Randall left the room. Jack didn't know for how long. He had both elbows on the table with his hands in his hair, tears streaming down his face.

Randall returned with Jack stuff. He gently rubbed Jack's back "C'mon lets go" Jack followed him totally unaware of his surrounding.

Jack looked up, he was in the passenger seat of Randall's pickup "Where are we going?" He asked wiping tears off his face.

"My place, a house I rented" He looked over at Jack and smiled. "Trust me, everything will work out" He smiled again.

Jack looked out the window at the passing people and buildings. _'This is it'_ He thought.

* * *

Ennis yawned and turned over. He opened his eyes to find a note written by Randall on the nightstand. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He leaned over and took the note. Ennis opened the note some money slipped out, Ennis put it on the nightstand and began to read the note. 

It said

_**Ennis,**_

_**Thanks for letting me stay the night, I'm very grateful. Jack should be proud to have a friend like you. I left some money for your trouble.**_

_**My Thanks,**_

_**Randall**_

_'That was nice'_ He thought getting out of bed heading towards the bathroom.

After Ennis had some breakfast he decided to see a lawyer about Jack. He went to the lawyers office near the bar were he met Randall. The waiting room was empty. Ennis walked up to the receptionist.

"I don't have an appointment but I was wondering" Ennis's voice was low.

"That's fine" She cut him off. "He'll see you in a minute. Please take a seat while y're waiting" She spoke in a montonal voice never looking up from her book.

"Thanks" Ennis chose one of the many seats to sit in. He looked around the waiting room, it was big with cream walls and cream carpet _'Bad taste'_ Ennis thought.

He leaned forward to look at the table with the magazines on it. Before he could have a proper look the receptionist spoke "He's ready to see y'now"

Ennis stood up and walked to the door behind the receptionist, mumbling his thanks as his walked by. The lawyer was a forty year old male with greying hair and oval glasses. He was sitting behind his desk when Ennis entered the office.

"Sit" He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Ennis did so. "I'm Alfred Gates" He extended his hand, Ennis shook it. "How can I help y'mr?"

"Del Mar, Ennis" Ennis answered fiddling with his hat that he held in his lap.

"What's the problem Mr. del Mar?" Alfred asked.

"My friend Jack Twist, well everyone thinks he attacked his ex father-in-law L.D Newsome" Ennis tried to keep his voice even but he knew he sounded upset.

"Oh yes, I know all about that, it's big news" After sorting things out with Alfred, Ennis went to the police station to get Jack out.

Ennis entered the police station and walked up to the officer behind the counter "Hello, I'm here to get Jack Twist, I have money for his bail" Ennis stood waiting while the officer went to get his paper work.

"I'm sorry sir but Jack Twist left here 'bout half a hour ago" He looked up at Ennis.

Ennis looked strangly at the officer "Who got him out?" He asked.

"That's private information, I'm sorry" The officer closed Jack's file and put it back.

Ennis left the police station and stood outside lighting a smoke.

"What the fuck" He muttered after blowing out smoke. "I have t'see L.D"

* * *

_A/N: It's kinda short but I'll try and make them longer!! Now go review :P_


End file.
